Innovo Adorior:A New Rise
by Dark Catalyst
Summary: UP FOR GRABS Harry finds out he is not as parentless as he thought. And what does the snarky Potions Master have to do with it? will anything change? Whats going to happen now? This is my 1st story. be kind please. Ch. 9 up!
1. Sirius

NOTE: I Do Not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling.   
Innovo Adorior 

**A New Rise**

CHAPTER 1 'Sirius' 

"NOO! No, Sirius, come back!" Harry bellowed at the wavering veil. He fought against Remus' grip, he didn't understand, why wouldn't Sirius come back? Why was he ignoring him? 'Maybe he's unconscious' he thought desperately.

"Sirius!! Sirius, get out here now!" Harry yelled once again. He was completely unfazed by the battle going on about him; the flashes of light the screams and curses being issued all around. He didn't notice anything except his godfather, who he couldn't see any more.

"SIRIUS!" he tried yet again and was going to again when he was interrupted.

"Harry, Harry I'm sorry, Sirius is, Sirius is not going to come back." Remus said in barely a whisper but it sounded as though he had screamed it into his ear.

"No...no he'll come back, he's fine, and he just probably can't hear me. SIRIUS!" Harry continuing to struggle against the werewolf's' strong grip.

"No, Harry. I mean Sirius can't come back... He's De..." But he wasn't aloud to finish his sentence as Harry snapped around to face him.

"NO! Sirius is NOT dead! He will come back! He will...He can't just leave me...He...I...Sirius wouldn't..." Harry croaked out barely audibly.

"I'm sorry Harry." Remus told Harry. Remus loosened his grip seeing Harry was not fighting him anymore. They seemed to be in their own little protective bubble from the dueling wizards around them.

Harry felt Remus' grip loosen and grinned to himself, 'bad idea' he thought and easily broke out of Remus' loose grip and towards the stairs.

Remus, startled, tried to regrab the back of Harry's robes as he ran, but Harry was too fast, "HARRY, NO!" Remus yelled as he saw Harry was headed to the veil that Sirius just fell behind, The Veil of Death.

Harry's heart pounded as he ran, he got closer to the stone steps of the Dias that led to the Archway that Sirius disappeared behind. 'All I have to do is go back there and bring him back out' Harry thought to himself. He heard people from the Order around him yelling for him to stop, but he wouldn't. He wasn't going to lose anyone else he cared about especially his godfather, the last parental figure he had left. The Death Eaters around him seemed to notice he was running unprotected and aimed their wands.

Harry heard the killing curse fired at him from every direction, but didn't care. He reached the stone steps and started up as fast as he could. The rock steps were exploding around him as the spells and curses hit them, He still ran undisturbed by the mayhem around him. Halfway up. He heard a high-pitched cruel laugh behind him, and knew it was Lord Voldemort. He heard Voldemorts voice clear in his head as it hissed out in a high cruel voice, "Avada Kedavera!" He was at the top now. He felt Voldemorts curse hit him square between the shoulders and pain erupted through his body and he stumbled through the stone archway and everything went black.

The battle in the rest of the room ceased as Harry fell through the Veil just as Sirius had. The silence was palpable. No one could believe what just happened. Harry couldn't die. It would doom the wizzarding world if Voldemort lived, and Harry was the only one with the ability to do that. As the realization of what had happened sunk into everyone present, The Death Eaters Started to cheer.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Complete blackness met his eyes. The smell of fresh air and damp grass met his nose, and dew clung to his skin. Harry realized he must be out side some where as he now saw tiny pinpricks of light above him that were the stars. Slowly his surroundings came into focus. 'How did I get outside? I was just in the Department of Mysteries. What's going on here?' Harry thought. He looked around trying to figure out where he was; a grassy field with hills rolling as far as he could see into the horizon, there were trees sprouting every now and then and in the distance he could see mountains with the sun just starting to peep over its peeks. He'd never been here before that's for sure. 'Well if I got here through that Veil' he thought, 'then Sirius must have gotten here too.

"Well, well, well. Now that wasn't so hard. To think everyone thought that that _boy_ could ever defeat me!" said the hissing voice that was Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters finally quieted down their laughter in the livid faces of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Now Tom, don't tell me you are excited over _murdering_ a _boy._" Said the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared, Albus Dumbledore.

"DON'T call me by that filthy name!" Voldemort hissed angrily, "You Mudblood loving fool. You have stood against me too many times. Now I will never have to worry about you again, because your _savior_ is dead! Should I be rid of you now or teach you a lesson first? Ahh a lesson I think. _Crucio_!" he pointed his wand at Dumbledore as he shouted the pain curse and an angry red beam fell upon him. Dumbledore just stood there though.

"Wait! You can't have immunity to that! No one does!" Voldemort shouted surprised that his powerful curse hadn't even made Dumbledore flinch.

"Ahh, I assure you anything is possible, having an immunity to the Cruciatus Curse, is one of my talents." Dumbledore said pleasantly though all the sparkle that is usually in his blue eyes had dulled to nothing.

"Well, I cannot teach you a lesson I might as well be rid of you. Avada Keda..." Voldemort was cut off by the Veil of Death. It had started to glow.

"Sirius! Sirius, where are you?" Harry shouted into the distance. He still saw nothing. He wandered over the next hill and spotted a black shape beneath a tree down the other side of the hill. It stirred, and it looked to be human!

"Sirius!!" Harry shouted down the hill as his feet followed his eyes. "Sirius! Is that you?" the figure stood, it was a man. 'Not just any man! That's SIRIUS!' Harry's eyes widened and he tackled the black shape that was Sirius Black.

"H...H...Harry!" Sirius stammered. He couldn't believe his eyes! 'This can't be happening!' He thought, 'If Harry is here that means he is...'

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked gently prying the boys' hands from around him. Harry's smile faltered a bit as he looked into his Godfathers eyes.

"I...I...I just came to get you Sirius. You wouldn't answer me, and Remus... Remus said that you were never going to come back, and that you were..." Harry replied shakily.

"Harry, you followed me through the Veil!" Sirius asked not believing his ears, "Harry that was the Veil of Death. We can't go back now. Why did you follow me? You should have listened to Remus, Harry. So you could grow up. But Harry...there's no way back."

"But sure there is we can go back the same way we came can't we? I mean the door is just back over there." Harry said simply pointing back over his shoulder. Sirius sighed and looked sadly down at his Godson, whom he felt was more like his own son if he ever had one. "Harry, there is no door. There's no way out." Sirius said slowly as if to some toddler. Now Harry was getting angry. He grabbed his Godfathers hand and drug him back over the hill to the place where he had waken up. There was the door, as plain as day even light was shining through the cracks around the edges. Though there was no wall around the door Harry believed it worked the same as the archway they came through to get here.

"See, I told you there was a door." Harry said matter-of-factly. Sirius though just stared at, no through the door as if it weren't even there.

"Harry... I... what door are you talking about there's nothing here." Sirius asked thoroughly confused now. Harry just pushed him up so he was almost nose touching the door.

"This door Sirius! Don't tell me you can't see it? It is right in front of your nose!" Harry said exasperated. He wished his Godfather would stop playing these games with him it was getting rather annoying. 'But what if he really can't see the door?' a small voice in his mind asked.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I can't see anything." Sirius said sadly and very confused.

"Well, how come I can see it then? Never mind come on, were going through." He grasped Sirius' hand and through the door open and stepped into the light pulling a reluctant Godfather with him.

The light around the Veil got brighter and brighter until a brilliant white light shown from it blinding everyone in the room. They heard a faint noise, and it was getting louder, it was a phoenix song. The soothing tone floated through the room into everyone's heads.

"What's going on?" Remus demanded from Dumbledore. He just smiled back at the werewolf, thought a worried look in his eyes.

"I don't know, Remus, I don't know..." Dumbledore replied quietly, wondering the same thing as Remus.

Harry opened his eyes to see bright white all around him. Suddenly a voice boomed in his mind.

"Harry Potter. Nice to see you again, its been a while has it not." It was a soft feminine voice that Harry found soothing.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Harry asked into the light. He could almost see the voice smiling in his mind.

"Yes, of course you do. We've met a few times before, but always you came from the other direction to me." The voice said gently sounding as if she were whispering in his ear.

"Err then I am sorry again but what is your name?" Harry asked curiously, "And I don't remember ever meeting you before."

"Well, Harry, no one remembers meeting me until it is the last time they will meet me. Though most I only meet once. You are very special though aren't you Harry? My name is unknown by most, so I am known instead by the name of Death." Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Your...your Death? But you sound so...I mean I thought Death was..." Harry stammered. The voice, no Death laughed.

"Let me guess, tall, black robes and hood, scary looking sword...and a guy. Am I right?" Death asked bemused.

"Well...yeah." Harry replied lamely, "I guess not quite huh." Death smiled again in his head.

"Not when I am here. Now, Harry, I suppose you'll be wanting to get back to...life?" Death asked, "But you cannot bring him with you. He must stay." Harry started and turned and saw the limp form of his Godfather, his hand still in his.

"But why can I go and not him?" Harry demanded, "That's not fair!"

"Harry, it wasn't your time, you have to go back and save your people. They need you." Death replied calmly.

"But I need him. I will not go back, no, I cannot go back without him. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost him. He's all I have left. I've already lost my parents, now he's the closest thing to a parent I've got. He has to come with me." Harry stated. There was a pause. Harry worried that Death might make him leave Sirius behind, but he wasn't going to either Sirius came along or he would stay. He made up his mind.

"Harry..." Death started, but Harry quit listening.

"He's coming with me." Harry said and with that he turned to Sirius and lifted the unconscious body with strength he didn't know he had and ran. He hoped he was going the right way, and soon in front of him he saw the archway, the way home.

Dumbledore turned to look at the Veil and saw a dark spot in the midst of the brilliant light, and it seemed to be getting larger, no closer, he corrected himself. His eyes widened as he realized what exactly he was seeing. Soon the light faded and everyone was left blinking to adjust to the darkness that now surrounded them. Finally with their eyes adjusted to the dim light, gasps were heard around the room. There in front of them was The-Boy-Who-Lived-Yet-Again! And not only that he had Sirius Black in his arms.

"HARRY!" Remus shouted and ran up to him and put a death-grip hug about him and Sirius, "How did you... what did you...Never do that to me again!" he finally decided to say, though not really angry at Harry. The Death Eaters and Voldemort seemed to be in a state of shock as the Order ran up to Harry cheering and encircling him for his protection.

"YOU!" Voldemorts high voice screeched through the air silencing any cheers by the Order around Harry, "Why won't you just die?" Harry looked up to see Voldemort glaring viciously at him. He turned slowly and handed Sirius gently to Remus and turned back to Voldemort.

"Don't you get it yet Riddle?" Harry asked, while Voldemort hissed at being called by his muggle name, "You are evil, evil never wins, you have no love in your heart, you will die cold alone and miserable and no one will morn you. They will jump for joy when they hear they are free of your presence forevermore. But I will not kill you. That would be murder no matter how evil you are." At his last statement everyone turned to look at him shocked, while Voldemort sneered.

"Ahh, Potter doesn't have it in him to kill, I shall just take it into my own hands then, I am more powerful than you, I shall easily defeat you and rule the wizarding world soon." He was interrupted though by Harry.

"No I do not have the will to kill, though I do have the will to send you somewhere where you'll never be seen again. And you will get what you've had coming ever since you started your reign of terror. You will dwell your own mind in a place of torture and hate, where you cannot rule or gain power or ever escape. You will be your own prison, Voldemort. And you will not like it." Harry finished in a hushed, harsh whisper that could scare a giant straight and looked into Voldemorts eyes where he saw a flash of what could only be described as complete and utter fear, but it soon passed to be replaced by a look of total loathing focused directly at Harry. Harry had no idea how he knew what to do next but he did it anyway. He raised his wand and pointed it directly at Voldemorts chest where he should have had a heart. Everyone around them scuttled to the side and behind the person who they were fighting for, so as to avoid being hit with any curses. If the situation at hand weren't so serious, Harry would have laughed at them all, hiding behind him, a boy, from Voldemort.

"You have Power Voldemort, yes I can admit, but I have power that you know not, power that you refuse to believe in, a power that is more powerful that all yours combined." Harry glanced to all those who believed in him and loved him, "Love, Voldemort, something you should have placed more trust in before now. But because of your hatred you would deny it any place in you. Now that will be your undoing, you should have chosen a different path Voldemort." At this the order backed away from him as he had started glowing a blue and gold light from his very self. The power radiating off him was practically palpable and even Dumbledore, said to be the most powerful wizard of the time, was entranced by the immense power radiating off the young boy. Harry hadn't seemed to notice though, and the power rose more around him and some had to look away to keep from being blinded.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort shouted and Harry's wand flew from his hand to Voldemorts feet, Voldemort let out a grin of victory, but Harry still seemed unfazed and finally just raises his arm and pointed it at Voldemort as if with an invisible wand and shouted, "_Aboleo hic malus concedo animula_!" (A/N: destroy this evil by death in soul: translation in Latin.) The power around Harry suddenly sucked back into his body and seemed to travel through his arm and out his open palm at Voldemort, whose eyes widened in shock and open fear. The electric black/white light hit him square in the chest and Voldemort let out a scream of agony as he doubled over and collapsed to the floor. A red light encompassed his body and with a loud pop and puff of smoke he was gone and in his place stood Death, in traditional appearance and looked to Harry and smiled, "It is done. Thank you Harry." A simple statement and disappeared in the wisps of smoke that remained. Harry smiled weekly, he had done it, it was finally over, and collapsed to the floor surrounded by the Order and his friends. He knew no more but the blackness that filled his vision and the sounds of the Order, fussing over him, and celebrating the fall of Lord Voldemort.

A/N

Hope you enjoy this. More to come soon! R&R but remember this is my first fic.


	2. Father

**NOTE: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the wonderful mind of J.K.Rowling**

Innovo Adorior 

**A New Rise**

CHAPTER 2 'Father' 

He felt a hand brushing through his hair gently. He didn't know who it was but he could feel their power and it was very familiar and comforting. He reached out his newfound senses and felt more people present, all familiar, and very welcome. He slowly tried to open his eyes the lights were low, it had to be late for out the window he could see familiar stars against the black velvety night sky. He was back in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A place he was very familiar with. He looked about in the room to see who all was there. He could make out the entire sleeping Weasley clan present by there flaming red hair burning brightly even in the dark, He saw Hermione, sitting next to Ron on a bench just opposite him, leaning against Ron for support as they both slept, Neville and Luna were in the hospital beds around his sleeping away, and next to his bed in a chair was Sirius, absently stroking Harry's hair as he slept laying half way on Harry's bed. He had to smile. They were so loyal; He was glad they had been there for him and always hoped he could be there for them.

Just then the infirmary doors slowly opened, then closed by themselves, Harry could feel someone's power and knew instantly who it was and grinned.

"Hello Professor. Might I ask why you are running around invisible? Both of you?" Harry asked into what seemed to be thin air. But suddenly appeared Professor Snape and Dumbledore right in front of him. The latter grinning sheepishly said, "I didn't want to wake anyone." Then laughed to himself the twinkle in his eyes back with full force. Professor Snape rolled his eyes and set his face into a sneer but offered no excuses.

"It is nice to see you awake again Harry. That was some powerful curse you set on Voldemort. I don't think even I could have managed it, it still took quite a bit out of you though, but where it should have killed or drained any wizard alive of his magic, it seems to have only increased yours. You've been out for about a month now, School is almost out for the year. Very extraordinary. Don't you agree Professor Snape?"

"Yes, indeed Headmaster. But Understandable considering his heritage." Professor Snapes' silky voice replied, "We do have High Elven blood in us after all, he seems to have more than he should though, perhaps his mother had some magic in her family somewhere down the line." Now Harry was confused, Snape just claimed they were related!

"What?" He asked, wondering what Snape was on about.

"Yes, Harry, You and Professor Snape are related as I have just recently found out. Very big surprise to me of course. I should have seen it sooner." Now Harry was thinking they've both gone mad. He and Snape, Related? That was the most absurd thing he had ever heard in his life. 'Surely they're pulling my leg' he thought.

"How?" He asked, wishing he had come up with something better than that. Dumbledore didn't answer this time instead it was Snape. He suddenly looked very tired, and weary, and as if he were very sorry about something which really scared Harry as the only looks he had ever received from his Potions Master were of hatred and complete loathing.

"Pot...err Harry, you see...I...don't know how to say this..." Snape started, his stuttering started to worry Harry and remind him dreadfully of his old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Quirrell, "I'myourfatherHarry" he said so fast Harry just barely caught what he said, and his eyes widened, 'this can't be, James...James is my father he died..._Snape_? My _Father_? But...'

"Professor?" He asked meekly. Then all was blackness again as his tired eyes drooped closed and fell into a deep and fitful slumber.

When he woke again it was daytime and everyone seemed to be bustling about his room or chatting with everyone else. He was glad they didn't notice him wake up, he needed time to think. Had that all been a dream? Or was Snape really his father? He had so many questions he didn't know where to start. As if on cue, Dumbledore walked in and ushered everyone to leave for lunch, and remained behind as he had seen Harry was awake. After everyone finally left, Dumbledore turned to Harry and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Well, Harry, I guess we have a lot to talk about don't we?" Dumbledore said blue eyes twinkling madly. 'Well, that rules out it was all a dream...' Harry thought to himself.

Snape brooded in his dungeons all day since last night after they had told Harry. He kept thinking how he could have been so despicable to his own son. How could he have not known he even had a son? He thought that after Lily left him it had been Potters kid. Had James known it wasn't his kid? Why didn't Lily tell him that Harry was his child? 'Stupid question.' He thought, 'she knew you had become a Death Eater, but she didn't know I had no choice. After she found out she just ran to James. She left me. And Harry...Harry is my child.' Severus Snape had a child. The gloomy, rude, Ex-Death Eater, sour Potions Master that stalked the dungeons like a predator looking for a kill, had a son. Even finding out Harry was his son was by accident. They were checking Harry's Magic in his blood and Madam Pomfrey had recognized it and went straight to Dumbledore and Snape with the news. To say that they were shocked is an understatement. Severus thought nothing had come of his relationship with Lily. It had ended so abruptly, and Lily hadn't said anything about him having a kid. He wondered if Harry would ever forgive him for the way he treated him for the last nearly five years of his life. And for not being there when he was a child at the Dursleys. He was glad that the Dark Lord was no longer around to find out this information. He could have done awful things with this knowledge. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind and tried to focus on how he could make up to Harry the way he had treated him.

Harry and Dumbledore sat in silence as Harry took in all that was told to him. Snape, no Severus was his father. How could this be? He was always told that James Potter was his father. Had his mother known he was Severus' child?

"Professor, what is to happen now?" Harry asked quietly, wondering if he was to go back to the Dursleys where he would not be welcome and probably locked away in his room for the remainder of the summer, or if he would go to the sour Potion Masters home as he was his father. Dumbledore, as if reading his mind replied, "Harry, that is up to you. If you would like to go back to the Dursleys..." He was cut off by Harry's voice.

"No! I mean, no please Professor, I'd rather stay anywhere else than there." He said quickly. Dumbledore smiled at Harry's pleading face.

"I will not make you go back there Harry. You may choose to stay at your fathers or Godfathers, it is up to you." Harry's eyes bulged; did he just say his _Godfathers_? Was he aloud? Was Sirius cleared of the charges? They must have caught Petigrew after he had done away with Voldemort. "Yes, he was cleared of all charges, Peter has been captured and the Ministry gave full apologies and reaccredited his name through the _Daily Prophet_." Dumbledore said again seeming to read Harry's mind. Harry smiled at this. It was about time his Godfather had some peace.

"What about here Sir?" Harry asked, Hogwarts had been the only home he had ever had, the Dursleys were just a place he had to go over the summer holidays. Dumbledore smiled again.

"We shall see." Dumbledore told Harry and his eyes lit up. Dumbledore was actually considering it!

"Thank you sir! Thank you!" Harry said absolutely beaming with joy. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Please Harry, call me Albus as school is nearly out, but during the school year in front of the other students I am Professor or Headmaster, alright?" Harry nodded his head vigorously. He couldn't remember ever having this happy a moment in his life.

"Harry! Your awake!" came a voice from the doorway of the infirmary and was instantly crushed by a body leaping in to hug him. It was Sirius. His face was no longer pale and sunken in as it had when he broke out of Azkaban. He was healthy and full of life and the smile he had seen on his face at his parents wedding was back. No, at his mothers wedding, he reminded himself. Harry's smile faltered a bit but he put it back up before anyone could notice he thought.

"Sirius...I think I need those ribs." Harry gasped. Sirius let go quickly and let out a bark-like laugh.

"Opps, sorry there Harry." Sirius grinned at him. 'Does he know that Harry wasn't really his best friends son?' Harry thought to himself, 'He's bound to not like it.' Harry looked up to Albus as if to ask these questions that ran through his head. Albus looked down to the floor and gently shook his head so Sirius couldn't see him. 'Oh, great, he doesn't know. Should I be the one to tell him? Yes, I should, but when?' Harry thought to himself.

"Sirius. Its great to see you again in the land of the living." Harry joked. Sirius let out his famous bark like laughter at this.

"Yes, and you too Harry." Sirius said. Harry wondered if he would get in too much trouble from Madam Pomfrey if he left the Hospital Wing. He decided he didn't care. He hadn't seen his Godfather this happy ever. He was going to go out and enjoy his time with him as much as possible. Harry let a sly grin slip across his face as he looked at Sirius then Albus. Albus just grinned back and turned away so he wouldn't be a witness to one of Madam Pomfreys' escaping patients. Harry's smile grew wider and he leapt off the bed, glad to find they had him in his own robes instead of a hospital gown. He grabbed Sirius' hand and drug him out the door and onto Hogwarts grounds into the bright afternoon sun and down to the lake under a tree that they would be shielded from most peoples' searching eyes. Sirius definitely didn't disagree to being pulled about by his Godson. It was nice to see him so lighthearted after everything he's had to go through. They spent the day goofing around and talking mainly just catching up on lost time. Harry had asked Sirius to assist him in becoming an animagus so he could run about with him without anyone knowing who he was and Sirius agreed.

"Now, Harry it took us three years to master this so don't be disappointed when at first you don't get it. The first thing you do is imagine yourself out of your body and into another that is hidden within you. You won't know what it is until you have finished your training. Now, clear your mind first," He paused while Harry cleared his mind, and Harry was shortly reminded of his Occlumency classes with Severus, "Okay good, now try and see your self changing, that you are really not in your body and are returning to a natural state." Harry closed his eyes and did so. Suddenly he felt a warm presence stir within him and his skin started tingling, he was worried at first but then assumed that it was natural. His skin started to itch and he could feel hair, no fur bursting from his skin all over his body and his limbs seemed to be changing their shape and length. His face started to feel pulled and elongated as his eyes slanted a bit. He heard a gasp nearby and he was forced over, as his animagus shape was definitely four-footed. Then the feeling stopped and he opened his eyes to meet Sirius' waist. He blinked confused and looked up into his Godfathers shocked face and panicked.

"Sirius, What's wrong what's going on?" Harry demanded, but it didn't sound right, as all he hears was grunts and growls coming from his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"Ha, Ha! Harry you did it! Wow, how did you do that? So fast, it took us three years and you only about three minutes! Ha, if only we could have done that. You must be pretty powerful wizard Harry. I think you just set an all time world-wide record that I don't think will be broken any time soon!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. He couldn't believe his eyes; Harry had become an animagus in a matter of minutes. And what an animal he was, Sirius had never seen anything quite like it. He was a lion, but obviously not just any lion, a pure black one with startling, vibrant green eyes and a thin white stripe down the center of his back along with a white lightning bolt shaped mark on his forehead where his scar should have been. It was also larger than your average lion, as it could reach his waist just standing there. 'Harry was a very intimidating lion.' Sirius decided and changed into his animagus form, a black shaggy dog that was the average lion size, so slightly smaller than Harry but larger than any dog you would normally see. The lion and the dog ran wild through the Forbidden Forest until the sun had set. Harry changed back and they walked back up to the castle, glad to have had their first day free from worry spent together to clear their minds of anything and everything that had happened. It was a great, long day; they both agreed they would sleep well that night.

As they got to the stone steps that led into the castle, they saw two shapes standing there; one was slightly pacing back and forth.

"Ah, Harry and Sirius, welcome back." Albus said greeting the two grinning and his eyes sparkling madly.

"Thank you Albus." chorused an equally grinning Harry and Sirius. The shape that was pacing before had stopped when he first spotted the two. And came to stand beside Albus. It was Severus. Harry blinked, and his eyes widened slightly but he covered it up with an expressionless stony face. He laughed at himself, he had probably gotten the ability to hide his emotions from his father, as he seemed a Master at it. Harry met Severus' eyes and saw anger, worry, and something he had never seen in those eyes before flitted across his features but were covered quickly.

"Where have you two been? The whole castle was searched. Madam Pomfrey suspecting every one of letting you leave, and then losing you. It was very annoying that she suspected me for a while of trying to do away with you!" Severus said mostly to Harry. Harry had to stifle a laugh that was coming at his last words. Pomfrey thought Severus would try and do away with him? Then Harry wondered if he might actually try that.

"Aw, calm down Snape, why would you care anyways? Harry is fine he's been with me the whole time." Sirius told Severus, whose eyes narrowed to slits at Harry's Godfather, and mumbled something suspiciously sounding like 'that's what I was afraid of.' It was Sirius' turn to glare at his old enemy.

"Ahem...Sirius, I was wondering if the four of us might have a little chat up in my office?" Albus asked breaking the staring contest that seemed to be going on between the two men. Sirius turned to look at Albus, confusion written all over his face.

"The _four _of us? Snape too? Why?" Sirius asked not liking how this situation sounded.

"Yes, Sirius the four of us." Albus said shortly, he then turned and led the way to his office Severus following right behind then Harry and Sirius.

"Do you recon he knows? About your animagus thing I mean? He can't can he? I mean, we haven't told anyone yet... we haven't had a chance even. Do you know what this is about?" Sirius started gibbering on like a child that has just been told he was in trouble and to head to the Principals office. Harry sighed, 'If Severus is part of it, I think I know what is going on, I didn't think I would have to tell Sirius so soon. But it is better to get it out of the way I suppose.' He thought to himself. They reached the stone gargoyles that led into the circular office that was the headmasters.

A/N

Hey C2 up. Hope you like. R&R please ï more soon


	3. The Polyanimagus

**NOTE: I Still don't own any of these characters, they belong to the wonderful mind of J.K.Rowling**

**Innovo Adorior **

**A New Rise**

**CHAPTER 3 'The Polyanimagus'**

"Hershey's." Albus told the gargoyles, who sprang to life and out of the way to reveal the spiraling staircase that led the way to his office. Harry chuckled to himself; leave it up to Albus to think of sweets as a password to his offices. They entered the office and took their seats around the room; Harry separating Sirius and Severus, Albus sat at his chair behind his desk.

"Tea? Lemon drops?" Albus offered. Which did three shaking heads decline. Albus shrugged and popped a lemon drop in his own mouth. Harry could feel eyes boring into him and looked at Sirius who was looking expectantly at Albus. This confused Harry so he looked at Albus but he also seemed entranced by something on his desk, so he looked to Severus. He looked straight into his eyes for the second time in the space of about half an hour. He hoped this wasn't going to be a reoccurring habit. He couldn't help feel a strange feeling that he never dreamed he would towards this Potions Master. But he put it down to just finding out he actually had a father, one who wasn't dead. No matter who it was Harry was glad there was some one he could go to like a father. Even though it was Severus. He seemed to have changed his attitude toward Harry, as he had not heard one foul, degrading insult being muttered from him. Harry got lost in his thoughts and shook his head; as he had realized he was staring, and turned to look at the floor in front of him.

Severus blinked and looked away as he realized he had been staring when Harry looked away from him. He had studied those eyes, so much like Lily's. He wondered what kinds of charms and potions lily had to use to hide Harry's appearances. She must have known that it was not James' child; she had hidden his looks from everyone. He refocused his mind to Harry. He had seen emotions pass through that boy that were never seen before. Harry had always had a stony mask covering his feelings that he buried deep within himself. He saw, first, surprise and confusion that turned into, was that pride? And finally saw something that confused and startled him; love? Severus snapped out of his thoughts to listen as Albus started talking.

"Sirius, we have some...news to tell you." Albus started, choosing his words very carefully. Albus looked to Harry and Severus raising his eyebrows. Severus sighed and opened his mouth to tell Sirius, who had a thoroughly confused look upon his face, but Harry cut him off with a look and turned to Sirius. Severus was taken aback at Harry, he had never been able to do that before, was he losing his ability to scare the students? Or was it just Harry he no longer intimidated?

"You see, Sirius, we've just found something out." Harry started very quietly but loud enough to be heard, "And you need to know, but you mustn't do anything rash, alright?" Harry paused and looked up to his Godfathers face. Sirius nodded slowly not liking how this was sounding.

"Umm...Sirius, James wasn't my father." There, Harry thought, I said it. He looked back up to Sirius' face again, hoping he didn't look mad, or give up being Harry's Godfather. Sirius wore an even more confused face than before.

"Harry? What do you mean? Of course he was your father. Wasn't he?" Sirius finished his sentence weekly and nearly whispered the rest, "Who is really? Do you have proof? Or ... Sirius broke off as his eyes fell upon Severus and his eyes grew to the size of saucer plates, "No. He's not." He turned to Albus with pleading eyes, then back at Harry, "But he looks just like him. He can't be Snapes'..."Sirius broke off and just stared around him.

"I assure you Sirius, Harry is Severus son, we have the blood work if you would like us to prove it to you. Trust me, we were as shocked as you to find out." Albus told Sirius with patience. Sirius took on a defeated face and tried to smile at Albus but failed miserably. He turned to Harry and Severus and once again asked why Harry didn't look like Severus as a last stand against the truth that had been revealed. The other two men sighed and Harry looked at them also wondering why he didn't look more like his biological father.

"Well, Black don't you remember Lily's best classes back when she went to Hogwarts? Charms and Potions. Does that answer your questions? The Charms she placed on him should be wearing off in the next couple of days. The potions will wear off a little later following the charms." Severus explained to Sirius. A dawning appearance showed itself across his face then was replaced by anger.

"You mean you're his father? You've never been there for him. In fact I think you've tried your best to make his life a living hell and now all of a sudden you step in to be his father? I don't think you can just pick up somebody you've treated like dirt for the whole time you've known them and expect them to accept it?" Sirius blew up. Harry winced at his words remembering the way Severus was towards him. Then he wondered when it was that he started thinking of him as _Severus_. Severus also winced at the same time as Harry, making them look even more like father and son.

"I have seen what my mistakes have been, thank you Black for pointing them out to me." Severus spat venomously at Sirius, who just sneered.

"Your very welcome." Sirius said shortly back to Severus. Harry sensing a fight coming on tried to stop it. He didn't need the two people who he needed the most in the world fighting.

"Okay, calm down Sirius, you told me you wouldn't do anything rash, remember? Besides, lets leave the past where it belongs, just there. Agreed?" Harry said trying to pacify the two men's anger. It worked they looked down between them to Harry looking Sorry. Harry smiled. He had stopped grown men from behaving like children. Then changed his mind, 'I'm a child and would never act like that.' He thought.

"So, what happens now? Am I still his Godfather?" Sirius asked sounding deflated. Harry looked up at him, and then turned to Severus hoping Sirius would stay his Godfather though he new the two men hated each other. Severus glanced down at Harry, and then back up to Sirius.

"I would not keep you from Harry, he needs you." Severus said, shocking both Sirius and Harry, though Albus smiled knowingly. Finally Sirius seemed to catch the drift that Severus would be a real father to Harry and do anything to protect him. Where as he would be more as a best friend or brother and help reek havoc around him. Sirius finally accepted it, but it didn't mean he was going to restrain from pulling any pranks on Snape this summer. Sirius grinned mischievously, one that surpassed the twins' devious side. He nodded and turned to Harry and smiled his best smile at him. He was going to stay his Godfather. Harry smiled back at him and his father, who was startled at first but then accepted it with his own that startled the other two.

"Ahem..."Albus cleared his throat bringing the other three to realize he was still in the room, and smiled at them, "I see we have everything cleared up then."

"Ah, yes I suppose so." Said Sirius still smiling at Harry, glad he wouldn't have to be out of this amazing boys' life.

"Alright then, I will look forward to seeing you all at the farewell feast tomorrow." Albus said smiling the twinkle in his eyes working overtime. Everyone in the room nodded their assent and stood to take their leave. Then Harry turned with a question.

"Albus? Where will I be staying over the summer? You never told me." Albus smiled at this and looked up to the two men behind him.

"Well Harry, as it seems both have told me they decided to stay at Hogwarts over the summer it is between here and the Dursleys, it is your choice." He smiled at Harry knowing the answer. Harry' face lit up. Two of the things he wanted to happen just had. He would be able to stay with his Godfather and father at Hogwarts and away from the Dursleys this summer!

"Yes! Albus, Please, I would like to stay here." Harry was nearly jumping with excitement with the summer that presented itself in front of him. Sirius and Severus could feel the happiness flowing from this powerful boy and couldn't help but smile, Harry had gone too long without this kind of happiness.

Harry headed up to Gryfindor tower to try and get some sleep before the farewell feast tomorrow. He got to the fat lady's portrait and realized he didn't know the password.

"Uhh..." Harry thought aloud trying to think of what they might have changed the password to. Then the fat lady opened her eyes and looked down at Harry and her eyes widened.

"Oh sir, pass." She said with a bow and the portrait swung open to reveal the passage that led into Gryfindor common room. Confused, Harry made his way into the room. As the portrait swung closed he realized that he wasn't the only one in the room. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and others were still up. Harry made his way over to Ron Hermione, Ginny, and Neville in front of the fire to sit in the chair he normally did, and was surprised to find it empty as if being saved for him. The room was silent as he walked through. All the conversations stopped when they realized who had walked through the door. Now they all just stared at him, making him very uncomfortable. Slowly, the noise built up again, but not on their previous conversations, but as cheering, applause and congratulations to him. The group he was walking to noticed him and ran to him; Hermione and Ginny embracing him as Ron pat him on the back vigorously and Neville stood in front of him beaming at him from ear to ear. Harry spotted Neville's new wand stowed in his pocket, as his old one had been destroyed in the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Harry couldn't help but smile back. Then Hermione stepped back and Ginny did as well shoving him slightly. Their faces set in hurt, angry expressions.

"What?" Harry asked concerned.

"Where were you?" Hermione demanded.

"We searched for you all over when we couldn't find you in the Hospital Wing." Ginny finished. Harry looked to Ron and Neville for help, but Neville seemed to be afraid of the two girls, and Ron just smiled and put his hands up letting him know he was on his own. Harry sighed, he couldn't tell them, at least not in front of the entire common room. He looked around at everyone in the room meeting them in the eyes thinking 'some privacy please'. They seemed to have heard him somehow and left a little upset about being excluded. Harry looked back at the two girls in front of him as they watched confused as the rest of the people in the room left. Then they turned back to Harry, their confusion gone now just their faces demanding where he had been remained. Harry looked down at them all, since he had sprouted quite a bit in the month he had been out in the infirmary, and gestured toward the chairs. They all took a seat around him while he subconsciously hid his powers signature from them all to hide how much power he had that was still growing.

"Well you see I left with Sirius today, to have some time with just him, and get to know him and spend the time together that we weren't able to before..." Harry started, and by the looks on their faces they knew he went and did something again, "and I asked him to teach me to become an animagus afterwards." Hermione gawked at him at this.

"Harry, you didn't, that would be illegal. If you do decide to do this then you had better plan on registering." She told him in her stern voice normally reserved for telling him and Ron to do their homework. Harry smiled at her and bowed his head; she was going to be tough.

"Well I will plan on it just not yet, please Hermione I need a way I can get away from everything, this definitely would help me. I just don't want to register yet." Harry said, hoping she would catch his little hints he dropped for her. He smiled as she just looked at him, obviously deep in thought.

"Well, obviously you don't have to register now, not until you actually become one. Then you must but ..." Hermione cut herself off, "You don't mean that you..." Harry smiled glad that she finally got it.

"Yes Mione, I can." He said matter-of-factly. Hermione just gasped and stared at him in shock for several seconds.

"But, you can't...unless you've started back in like second or third year. Otherwise you can't. That's...impossible, I mean it's never been done before..." Hermione stammered on.

"Yes, that's almost exactly what Sirius said!" Harry said starting to laugh at the way she just stared open-mouthed in shock at him.

"Okay, come on there are those of us who have no clue what's going on here and would like to know what is so impossible for Harry to do." Said a very indignant Ron. Harry stopped laughing and turned to him still smiling from ear to ear.

"You guys, I am an animagus." Harry stated. Ron's eyes grew to nearly the size of hubcaps, Neville looked like a goldfish and Ginny just spread a huge smile over her face, her eyes lighting up as if Christmas had come again.

"Do you think you could show us what you are?" Ginny asked excited at being able to see Harry as his animagus form, "What are you anyway?" Harry laughed again at this and his friends joined in with the same thing on all their minds; how good it was to see Harry in such high spirits.

"Of course you can." He said between laughs. Finally he quieted down and started to concentrate how Sirius had taught him. But this time it was different. He felt himself shrink a bit and no fur sprouted. Instead there were feathers and claws and wings. He wasn't the same as before. When he opened his eyes he saw all their knees, when he stood at full height. He turned his long neck around to look at his body to figure out what he was now. Red feathers mixed with black and gold. He widened his already large eyes. He was a Phoenix! 'Okay, that's cool he thought, I wonder what else Sirius can turn into other than his shaggy black dog' he thought to himself. Ginny and Hermione immediately came down and started patting his head. Saying...no their mouths weren't moving. Harry tried an experiment.

Hey girls, having fun? He thought out, imagining it being said aloud and directed it at them. Their response was immediate. They pulled their hands back as quick as a flash, and stared at him once again, wide eyed.

"H Harry... Was that you?" Ginny and Hermione asked in unison as Ron and Neville just stared at them in confusion. Harry smiled, well, as best he could with a beak and nodded. He was right, he was a telepathic phoenix. And answered Ron and Neville's questioning looks he directed conversation at all four of them.

I guess I have the ability to read your minds and talk in yours as I am in this form. Harry said to a very taken aback Ron and Neville.

"Cool!" Ron said aloud. Still looking at the bird that was Harry. Harry could also feel Hermione's mind working in what seemed to be over time for the second time that night.

Hermione? What's up? He asked her.

Just thinking, she thought at him without realizing it, you said 'In this form,' right? Does that mean you have more than one animagus form? She asked her brain wheels ticking on.

Yes, I was going to ask Sirius what else he could become or if we can become anything we want to. It sounds pretty cool I was going to try for something else next time want to see? Harry replied. Hermiones' eyes widened and she quickly nodded. Harry decided he must have kept that conversation between him and Hermione as the others looked at her confused when she started nodding her head. Harry changed back into his normal body.

What would you like to see now? He thought looking into Hermiones' eyes, without realizing he had until Hermione looked at him and her eyes widened even more.

"Harry! You still can do that! You must be a telepath! Wow they are very rare. Don't go around reading our minds though that is an invasion of privacy and..." She was cut off by Harry laughing at her.

"Hermione, calm down I didn't even know I could, besides, I would never do that I thought you knew me better than to go finding out what people were thinking?" Harry said, "Anyways, what now? You didn't tell me." Hermione looked confused for a second then thoughtful, finally she ran up to her room and came back down shortly afterwards with her Care of Magical Creatures Text open in her hands. She handed him the book and pointed out an animal.

"Hmm... I think I can just a moment." Harry said thoughtfully and sat down to read more on the animal. It was a Cat type animal, but it had a longer tail than most, long pointed ears, brown fur with black stripes, large eyes, and a snake-like tongue.

"Hmm... So you want to see a Pslank? I think I could do that." He said thoughtfully. Then he set the book aside and stood again in an open space on the floor. He started his concentrating again. The warm sensation and tingling soon washed over him again. This time when he opened his eyes he was looking at their knees again. He looked up into his friends' awe-stricken faces and let out a meow. He had done it again. The girls had descended once again to pet the creature before them. Ron and Neville gave him a pat on the head after a while. Harry let out a purr and flopped his long tail back and forth. Harry turned back to his normal shape once again. He beamed around to the excited faces around him.

A/N

Okay YAY. Hope this chapter was okay. More coming

R&R please ï 


	4. Telepath in the Dungeons

**NOTE: I Still don't own these characters, they still belong to J.K.Rowling**

**Innovo Adorior **

**A New Rise**

**CHAPTER 4 'A Telepath in the Dungeons'**

"Harry, have you ever read up on animagi before?" Hermione asked positively jumping in her excitement. Harry looked confused.

"No...never thought about it really. Why?" Harry answered her.

"Harry, people who have animagus abilities have one animal, there was one person known in the past 200 years that was a known multianimagus, but he only had two shapes! Harry, you're a polyanimagus, no one has ever been known to have that ability. Ever. In all recorded history!" She explained. Harry just stood there, shell-shocked, eyes wide. He was a polyanimagus? Wow, He couldn't wait to tell Sirius and Father...He had forgotten to tell them that Severus was his real father. He hadn't really thought of what their reactions could be. He decided they didn't have to know just yet.

"Wow, really? What do I do then? I don't think I should tell anyone but you guys, and Sirius of course as well as a few of the teachers that need to know, but not anyone else alright. I will probably register one of the animals at the Ministry that way the others can be my escape rout I think that should at least satisfy you Hermione." Harry said laughter sparkling in his eyes that he believed was just like Albus' eyes. Hermione grinned.

"Of course Harry, we won't tell anyone, will we guys?" Hermione asked turning to the others as they all nodded in agreement, "Good, see Harry you can trust us with anything." Harry looked at her wondering if he had thought about his father to her. No he hadn't.

"Alright Hermione, I know." He said smiling at her gratefully. He decided that he could trust her reaction, so he would be able to tell her later. The others he wasn't quiet sure about, Ron absolutely hated Severus and Neville was terrified of him. Ginny he didn't know how she felt about Severus, but knew it couldn't be good, as every time she saw him she would glare at him as fiercely as she could.

Hermione? Harry thought at her.

Yes? She replied.

Find sometime we can talk later. Just you and me I mean. He said while smiling and having an outward conversation with Ron and Ginny on some Quidditch thing again. He didn't even look like he thought anything at her. She thought maybe she had imagined it.

No, Mione I really was talking to you. Harry thought again in her head, only you can hear me this way. Harry said while explaining a very difficult new move he was working on to Ron and Ginny. Then he looked over directly into her eyes and gave a faint almost imperceptible nod then continued his talk with Ron and Ginny with out them knowing any different.

All right, how about tomorrow morning before the feast? Hermione thought at him hoping she was doing it right and he could hear her.

Okay, meet you down here around say...six? Harry replied, not even faltering in his talk with Ron and Ginny. Hermione was awe-struck at how fast he was able to adjust to this new gift of his, and how well he was going at it.

See you then. She thought. Harry smiled briefly then returned to his talk.

It was nearly one in the morning by the time the group turned in to bed. They all fell asleep quickly and easily that night. Harry finally had the long awaited night that he slept dreamless and happily.

The next morning, Harry woke up as the sun hit his bed hangings. He wondered what time it was when a faint foggy clock appeared in his vision telling him it was 5:30 in the morning. Then it disappeared. Shocked Harry decided to just forget about it and get showered and dressed. He made it down into the common room at 6:00 to find Hermione sitting in a chair facing the fire away from him.

Morning. Harry thought. And Hermione jumped nearly five feet in the air and whirled about to face Harry. She scowled at him playfully. Then smiled.

"Morning." She said cheerfully. Harry offered his arm to her. When she accepted, he headed out the portrait and led her out onto the grounds to walk and talk to her. In the halls on the way to the front doors there was not a single spirit moving through the halls. Then something strange started happening as he walked by the suits of armor that were situated along the halls. They would all bow or salute them as they walked by. Which startled both of them. Finally they got out side.

"Hermione, has that ever happen to you before?" Harry asked her as they headed toward the lake.

"No, never, you?" She asked him. Harry shook his head, "Weird, huh." Now Harry just nodded. Caught up in his thoughts, he wondered if he was doing good to tell Hermione of his father.

"Harry, what's on your mind?" Hermione asked concerned seeing his pensive face. Harry looked her in the eyes.

"Hermione, you said I could trust you not to tell anyone anything I tell you, right?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded the affirmative.

"Of course you can Harry, what is it?" She asked concerned for her friend. Harry sighed.

"Well, you see, I've recently found out something and I'm not sure if I should tell everyone or not. It is pretty...well, it will definitely change your view on me and ..." Harry quieted down. Hermione gave him a squeeze of his hand as reassurance, and stopped him to look her in the eye. Harry obliged.

"Hermione, my father...well he isn't James Potter." Harry said looking down at the ground now. They were on the far side of the lake away from the school now. Hermiones' eyes widened. She knew how Harry had looked up to James. How he must hurt knowing who he thought was his father wasn't really.

"Who is really Harry?" Hermione implored gently, fearing he might clam up and not tell her.

"Don't worry I am going to tell you," Harry said reading her feelings, she smiled and relaxed a bit, "I just don't want anyone else to know just yet, just you. I think I can trust you. You see my real father is... Severus. Professor Snape is my father." He told this last sentence to her more to convince himself than Hermione, that this is the way it was. Harry suddenly needed to sit and sank to the ground beneath a tree near them. Hermione quickly followed.

'Oh...Harry, this is...big." Hermione said, wishing she had thought of something better than that to say. Harry looked up from the ground to her face.

"You...don't think any less of me? What about father?" Harry asked worried about the answer. Hermione noticed this and felt sorry for him. Everything always seemed to find a way to happen to him, and most always it was bad.

"No, Harry I don't think any less of you. Why would I? And Professor Snape...well I think he could have treated his own son better if you ask me." She finished in a very protective way towards Harry that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. 'She doesn't think less of me?' Harry thought. He let a smile creep across his face till it turned to a full smile from ear to ear. Harry thought he would burst. He had had so much happiness in the past few days that he hadn't felt his entire life before. He hoped it would last.

"Come on, let's head back before they do another full castle search for us." Harry said a sly grin spread across his face, not unlike the twins' grins, which scared Hermione a bit. Harry focused his concentration on an animal and soon the large black lion he had become his first time appeared before Hermione.

Hop on. Harry thought at her. She smiled nervously, come on, I don't bite, well not you anyway. He thought followed by mental laughter. Hermione grinned and slid up onto his back, Hold tight, 'Mione. Harry told her. She obeyed, wrapping her hands into his thick, silky black fir. She let out a stifled scream as Harry took off at full speed around the lake towards the castle. They were flying over the land so fast; they were at Hogwarts front doors in no time. Harry then knelt so Hermione could climb off then changed back into his natural state. They walked into the great hall, grinning like crazy, making their friends confused. Hermiones' hair very much more bushy than normal from being windswept. It was quite a sight, as Ron had not failed to mention to her. Harry looked at her thought of it being almost straight but still with its waves, and ran a hand through her hair. It took the shape that he had in his mind, which he was proud of, as he had been right, it was a nice look for her. Now Ron just stared at her open-mouthed completely forgetting his food, which was unnatural for Ron. Ginny elbowed him hard in the side, making him wake up from his trance.

"H...H...Hermione...you...your hair...you look...ah, nice." Ron stuttered blushing furiously. Hermione blushed almost the same color as Ron's hair in reply to this stuttered out compliment.

Yes, it will only be a matter of time now, right Ginny and Neville. Harry thought to the two. Who jumped at first, but now just grinned at him thinking the affirmative. Harry just grinned back.

They joined their friends at the table for the farewell feast. Harry looked up to the staff table. He saw Albus chattering pleasantly with Professor McGonagall. He also noticed that Sirius and Remus were there, chatting up a storm. Harry had never seen his old defense teacher look so young and talkative. He couldn't help but crack a smile at this. He couldn't think what might have been if he hadn't gone and gotten Sirius that night from the Veil. Further down the table the rest of the teachers were talking cheerfully, but at the end of the table was a teacher that separated himself from the rest, keeping quiet and to himself. Severus was always like this but Harry hadn't noticed until just now. He wondered if he would be able to fix his fathers antisocial mood into one that was more welcoming. Harry decided he would try. Right now he wanted to play with him. He grinned mischievously at his friends and decided to set his plan into action.

HELLO FATHER! Harry yelled in his thought voice and aimed it at only Severus and let it go, still making sure no one else would hear it. He nearly burst out laughing as Severus jumped a foot into the air and whirled around to look behind him as if Harry were there. Then He turned to scan Gryfindor table and his eyes stopped on Harry in confusion. He then looked around at everyone who was staring at him.

"What are you all looking at?" He demanded which turned everyone away from him and back to their own conversations. Then Severus turned to look again at Harry.

How did he do that? What's going on here? And why do I get the feeling only I heard him? Harry heard his father thinking to himself.

Because you were the only one who heard me. I am a telepath, I just found out last night so don't get mad at me. Harry thought to Severus, whose eyes widened.

So that means he can read my mind? Severus thought to himself.

Yup. Harry broke in. now grinning ear to ear.

Oh great, how do you block a telepath? Severus asked himself, which made Harry laugh out loud and get strange and nervous looks from everyone near him. Telepathically Harry explained He was talking to someone else telepathically, so not to think he had lost his mind. They all nodded understanding but wanted to know whom he was talking to. Harry glanced at Hermione. She got the drift that it was Severus. Then he told everyone else that it was no one then returned to his father.

So, how's it goin'? Harry asked Severus, who seemed to finally be able to deal with another voice in his head talking to him. Severus smiled.

It is going fine, Harry. What do you want? Severus replied. Harry sent a mental image of himself pouting, wondering if it would work.

I only wanted to talk to you. Harry said in a mock-hurt voice. Now his father laughed out loud which scared some of the students and startled most of the teachers. Severus just tried to glare them all back to their own business but gave in to the laughter instead that Harry was encouraging by a mental tickling charm he sent his way. Severus finally just stood and made his way out of the hall still laughing. Harry knew he would pay for that later, but right now he didn't care, his father needed a good laugh. He looked back at the staff table that were trying and failing to hide their laughter. He and Albus met eyes for a minute.

He couldn't be could he? Harry heard Albus thinking. And to send a spell through the link would have to be one powerful telepath. Harry are you listening to me? Harry jumped.

Y...yes Albus, sorry. Harry thought grinning sheepishly. And looked back down at his plate in front of him.

It is quite all-right Harry, next time tell me if you are listening. You are well developed in you telepath abilities Harry. How long have you known about them? Albus asked Harry.

Since last night Albus. Are you a telepath as well? No one has been able to reach into mind and talk to me without me trying to listen first. Harry replied the elderly Headmaster at the teachers' table who was now in a conversation with Professor Mcgonagall again.

Yes, Harry I am. Albus replied and looked at Harry and was surprised to see that he was talking to his friends as well as him telepathically at the same time. Something he himself hadn't learned to do until after about two or three months of training which was extraordinary for normal wizards, Harry had only discovered his ability last night!

Oh, okay, well I'll stay clear of peoples minds without their permission, I had made that promise to Hermione last night. Harry said mentally grinning, But I couldn't resist surprising my father sorry. This made Albus chuckle, and earn a short glance from some teachers around him thinking that he was getting whatever happened to Professor Snape. All right Harry; now back in your own mind, I'm going to give the farewell speech now. Oh, you will be going down to the train station with the rest of your friends to allow for good byes, okay? Albus spoke into Harry's mind. Harry smiled.

After Albus gave a short speech to the rest of the students, he let them all leave for the train that would take them home. Harry followed them through the great hall down the steps and into the thestral driven carriages that would take him to the train station. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood who was the other friend that had gone with him to the battle of the Deparment of Mysteries joined him in his carriage. They all chatted about what they were doing over the summer, and were surprised when Harry told them he was being allowed to stay at Hogwarts this summer, because his mothers blood was no longer needed to protect him, so no more Dursleys for him. Every one seemed glad to hear this. Some of them knew they were awful to Harry. When they reached the station in Hogsmead Harry said his farewells and watched the train till he could barely see its speck in the distance. Suddenly he sensed other people present around him and snapped around to see who was coming and saw Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Albus coming to him. He chuckled to himself as he remembered what he had done to his father earlier. He was wondering what sort of revenge he might be facing in the future.

When the four reached him they all chatted a bit on nonsense as they headed back up to the castle that Harry would be staying at this summer, with people who cared about him and wouldn't hurt him he thought. Harry winced at these thoughts wondering what sort of _punishments _Vernon had in mind for him had he returned this summer. He shuddered and pushed it to the back of his mind, not noticing the look he was getting from a certain elderly headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That evening at dinner with the few remaining teachers; Severus Snape, of course, Professor Binns, as he was a ghost (who was only there to drone on about troll wars), and Professor McGonagall, Harry asked where he would be staying as Gryfindor Tower would be deserted. They all looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, we could give you a room somewhere closer to here, or by Sirius and Remus' rooms..."Albus told Harry, who thought about it for a moment and was startled when he heard another voice.

"Or he could stay with me, in my personal quarters." It was his father. Harry's heart leapt, Severus actually wanted to spend time with him. Harry looked at Albus who smiled back at him.

"Yes, Severus I think that would be agreeable." Albus told him. Harry watched as his father let a smile spread across his normally sour features, which lately seemed nonexistent instead replaced by what seemed to be a permanent content and well...happy face.

"What?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed not believing what she was hearing, "Are you serious Albus?" She asked which made Harry's blood boil. She had no right to judge his father like that. Harry felt the temperature of the room decrease with his mood and saw McGonagall shiver slightly, which made him smirk a bit.

"No, that would be me Ma'am." Called Sirius's voice. Then Harry returned to his senses and brought the temperature back to normal. Harry calmed himself down and made sure his power was still masked from everyone. Glad that it was still in check. Then turned to Albus and offered his apologies mentally. Albus was surprised to find that it was Harry had done it. He had suspected Severus, but it had the wrong power signature, well at least now he knew whose power signature that was now. Albus sent forgiveness and warnings to keep his Anger in control. Harry agreed.

After Dinner that night Harry followed his father to his personal rooms down in the dungeons. Severus stopped Harry at a portrait of a few snakes slithering around in a forest next to a lake.

**Hello there. What is your name?** Harry asked the snake that was closest him.

**I am Armadeus, how nice to meet someone who knows our language. Tell me, who are you boy? And how may we help you?** The snake replied.

**I am Harry Po... Snape. I am trying to get into this room; I will be staying here this summer.** Harry told it. Thinking his name sounded interesting as Harry Snape. Armadeus nodded, **Yes of course lord, please come chat again soon, it gets dull with no one else to talk to. **Harry nodded his assent and promised to visit later on. Armadeus then swung the portrait open to reveal Severus' room. Harry stopped then and turned to look at his father who was looking at him peculiarly.

"Sorry I just forget it is a different language sometimes." Harry told Severus.

"How did you get it to open the portrait for you?" Severus asked completely baffled. Harry laughed.

"Oh, that. Well, lately all the portraits have seemed to taken a liking to me and just let me in where ever I wish." Harry replied to his father who now looked even more stunned than before. Causing Harry to laugh even more, then he led the way into the rooms.

Harry stopped in the living room and looked around; it was a mass of black, green, and silver. But what else would you expect from the head of Slytherin House? The legs of the tables and chairs ended with snakes' heads; the fireplace was huge and adorned with snakes slithering around it. The fire burst to life the moment the portrait hole closed behind the two. Harry saw that there were five doors leading from his main room. Harry now turned to his father.

"Umm...where will I be staying sir?" Harry asked cautiously. Severus looked at him strangely for a moment.

"You do not have to call me by Sir or Professor during the summer Holidays." Severus said to Harry. Harry nodded grinning. This was going to be the best summer he's had yet.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied grinning evilly, ear to ear. Severus just shook his head. Then he walked over to the door beside the fireplace and opened it.

A/N

Okay there' that chap. Like? More soon I hope ï 


	5. Of Nightmares and Secrets

**NOTE: I own none of these characters, they belong to J.K.Rowling**

**Innovo Adorior **

**A New Rise**

**CHAPTER 5 'Of Nightmares and Secrets'**

"This will be your room," He said and Harry walked through the door to be completely shocked at what met his eyes, "It was an old spare room I had. The house elves fixed up for you. Do you like it?" Severus asked with what sounded like worry in his voice. Harry looked around at the room; it had a large four-poster bed, a chest for his clothes, and a nightstand beside the bed with a light on it for reading. But mostly what caught his eye was that it wasn't decorated in Slytherin for as the rest of the living space was, but in his own Gryfindor colors and Lions where the snakes used to be. And the wood on his four-poster and chest were done in a very deep mahogany. Harry looked up at Severus, not sure what to say.

"I... Yes, I do like it, a lot, thank you!" He said beaming at his fathers now relaxed features. "Is my stuff down here already?" Harry asked. Severus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I am not sure, why don't you check." Severus told his son. Harry walked over to his chest and opened one of the drawers, and sure enough, there were his things. "If you have to go to bathroom, this door here will lead to your own bathroom." Harry looked where he was pointing and there was a door there that he hadn't noticed before and another next to it. Harry went over to the other door and opened it to find a closet, but what surprised him was there leaning in the corner, was his Firebolt. He bent down and retrieved it carefully from its resting place. Severus saw this and smiled.

"Ah, yes, Albus thought that you might like that back now." Severus said with a small smile at Harry's reaction, "Alright, time to sleep." He felt weird saying that to his son. He had only ever told that to his Slytherins when they stayed up to late, but even then it had been angrily. Harry set his broomstick down and nodded. Soon they were both in a deep slumber, one peacefully, and the other not so. Harry was joined by a nightmare that night.

Harry was walking through the castle halls, with a destination in mind but he wasn't sure where it was. The halls were deserted and quiet except for the pounding rain outside and the thunder echoing through the halls. Then Harry came upon Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. They all smiled at him and stood there as if expecting him. Harry felt drawn to them and went, but when he reached them he had no control over himself. He waved his hand at them and they all fell one by one to the floor, dead. Harry pushed hard against the wall blocking him from control of his body. He had to stop, but he was to late, he had killed his best friends. But whoever was in control of his body didn't care, just kept him walking. He sensed he was close to wherever he was headed when he met three more people, Sirius, Remus, and Albus. Harry tried to stop himself again but to no avail, he had tortured and killed the three. Harry was starting to go mad and tried to stop himself. He couldn't lose his Godfather, or his mentor and teacher. 'No!' Harry screamed through his mind, pounding furiously on the mental block harder than ever. Then whom he saw next in his path made his heart stop. Severus. Suddenly his heart was pounding furiously as he did everything he could to try and break down the wall that still blocked him as strong as ever. 'NO! Father, no not father, please, me instead, he doesn't deserve this!' he screamed out madly hoping to detour himself from torturing and killing a father he just barely knew. "STOP! No I won't let you. Father run!' he screamed out but his father only smiled and walked to him. 'No, please, no' Harry said softly, his mind giving out beneath him. He felt so helpless; he couldn't save his own father. Harry watched with tears as he tortured his father. His father in silent screams of agony, looked up at Harry accusingly. "Your not my son. You never can or will be, I hate you." He had said. 'No!' Harry yelled once again, trying to get his father to notice that it wasn't him. But then he had killed him, and watched his still, dead body lying on the ground. 'NO!' Then everything around him started shaking violently. The world seemed to fall around him. Then he opened his eyes to see his father sitting on the bed beside him shaking him trying to wake him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I couldn't stop, please don't be angry..." Harry said tearfully to his father who looked at him with concern. Severus' heart broke at these words; Harry thought he was angry with him? Then Harry had started...crying? He had never seen this side of Harry and didn't know what to do, so he let his instincts take over. He pulled Harry into his arms and rocked him slightly.

"Shh...it's all right, it was just a dream. Shh...it's okay, Harry..."Severus whispered into the child's hair. He wondered what would get this sort of reaction out of a boy who seemed so strong, then he realized that was what Harry was, a boy. He couldn't be expected to be able to stand against everything that came his way. Then he noticed Harry had stopped shaking and crying. He looked down to find the boy searching his face, for what he didn't know.

'How could killing everyone you cared so much about be alright?' Harry thought savagely to himself. Harry had realized that he was crying. 'How stupid of me, and in front of Severus too. Great now he is going to think I am weak. Harry looked up to Severus' face looking for any hint of disappointment or dislike, but found only concern and care for him. Harry was surprised to say the least. Then he wondered what had brought him out here. Had he talked aloud?

"Umm... why did you come in here?" Harry asked quietly not wanting to anger Severus. He looked down at Harry, brow furrowed. He had heard Harry screaming out to him, he had come, and realized that Harry wasn't doing it aloud but telepathically. He was worried by what he had heard, what was happening to him in Harry's dream that he didn't like, and would sacrifice himself for? Who was doing it?

"You called out to me telepathically Harry. Harry what was going on in your dream?" Severus asked watching Harry for any hint that he had out stepped his bounds. He didn't want to ruin things for him and Harry. Harry looked away from his face and down at the bed.

"I saw...I...My friends, and Sirius, Remus, Albus, and...and you. I..." Harry broke off remembering what exactly had happened. It scared him to death, "It...it was nothing." He finished lamely, but he didn't want Severus to think anything worse of him than he already did. Severus seemed to realize this and frowned.

"Harry it is alright you can tell me you know. I won't think any less of you." Severus said to the gloomy child before him. Harry looked up.

"I did it. But I didn't want to I tried to stop, but I couldn't, someone was controlling me I think, I...I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so weak, I just never..." Harry said quietly almost in a whisper. Severus' frown deepened, he didn't think Harry was weak. Is that what his boy was so afraid of? That his father would look down upon him for this?

"Harry, I don't think your weak. Now what did you do?" Severus replied gently to Harry who let a small smile flash briefly across his face before it was gone again. His father didn't think he was weak. Harry felt better now about this. But that changed as he realized his father didn't know what he did in his dream and wanted to know.

"I... I tortured and killed them...and, and you too." Harry said quieter than anything else he had said. Severus drew back quickly at Harry's words. 'He had tortured and killed us?' a small part of Severus' mind thought. He then looked into Harry's face as Harry winced. Did he think he was going to hit him? Did he do something wrong already? He moved down quickly to pull Harry into another hug but Harry flinched away.

"Harry...what is it? I...I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Severus asked hoping to be able to fix what ever the problem was. Harry looked up at him in shock then back down to the floor.

"You aren't mad?" he asked. Severus' face softened at these words.

"No I am not mad, there is no reason to be." He told Harry, who seemed better now that this was revealed and hugged Severus shortly then went back down into his bed and covered up.

"Thank you." Harry said and Severus stood to leave and at the door he heard Harry whispering again, "Good night father." Severus smiled to himself and kept walking, everything was fine between them. The rest of the night went peacefully, without nightmares.

The next few weeks passed without any problems, except from McGonagall who kept insisting to Harry that he could be moved if he would like, there was plenty of room elsewhere in the castle, she would tell him. But Harry remained adamant about staying in his fathers' rooms with him. Though McGonagall didn't know of the relationship. Harry had been getting to know his father better over the past few weeks and spending time with Sirius and Remus. Remus who had just found out that Harry was an animagus, was shocked to find how quickly he could do it and even more shocked when he turned into a werewolf that looked exactly like his during the full moon. He had also finally agreed to let Harry stay with him and Sirius during the full moon in one of his shapes. The night of the full moon, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs Jr. walked Hogwarts grounds once again; as Harry had decided to become a young stag, and James had been a full-grown stag; which earned him the nickname prongs. Remus agreed to let Harry come along for the full moons to come, but first he had to tell Albus of his abilities. Harry agreed quickly and searched the castle with his mind to find Albus. He found him in his office at his desk where Harry gently prodded his mind seeking admittance. He felt Albus agree and talked.

Albus? I was wondering if there was a time we could talk? We might want father there as well, as he will need to know. Harry told Albus, who smiled at Harry's unconscious use of Severus' title as his father.

Of course Harry. I have some free time now if you would like. I could call Severus up as well? Albus ventured

Alright then. See you in a couple of minutes. Harry replied. Then he turned to Sirius and Remus who were looking at him curiously.

"We have a meeting with Albus now." Harry smiled at their baffled looks but turned into a Phoenix and flew off to The Headmasters office. Meet you up there! He called over his shoulder into their minds, trilling happily at their even more startled looks and watched as they darted to the entrance doors. Harry spotted a window he was sure was the one into Albus' office and landed on the sill looking through the open window at Albus who was sitting behind his desk. Harry looked around and saw Fawks Albus' pet Phoenix. Harry trilled softly from the sill a soothing note. Lo, Fawks. Harry thought at the other phoenix and flew to perch beside him.

Evening. Fawks replied to Harry looking at him. Harry started but soon regained himself and looked at Albus who had heard Harry s soft note of greetings and turned to see them. And widened his eyes when he saw two Phoenixes perched on the stand behind him.

"Well hello there little fellow, who might you be?" Albus asked the second Phoenix. Harry trilled a note of joy as he saw Remus and Sirius enter the room shortly followed by Severus. They all came in and sat around Albus' desk and looked at him.

"Which one are you? You little bugger. You know we can't fly." Sirius had told the two Phoenixes perched on the stand. Harry flew down onto Albus' desk and trilled again to answer Sirius' question. Then jumped to the floor amid the small group and changed back into his natural form causing Severus' eyes to widen and Albus to stare shocked while Sirius and Remus stifled their laughter.

"When did you learn to do that? Why didn't you tell us you've been studying to be an animagus?" Severus demanded. Albus just looked at him for a minute.

"So, tell me, how did you keep your studies from us all this time?" Albus inquired. Harry just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, because I have only learned how a couple days ago." Harry replied simply. Now Albus and Severus' brows shot up, "I am also a polyanimagus." They completely lost their brows in their hairline at this.

"You're a what?" they both exclaimed at the same time. Harry just smiled bigger. He knew they heard him so didn't repeat himself. Severus looked almost faint and Albus looked like a five year old who was told Christmas would come every day this year.

"Are you really?" He asked, "Would you show us another animal or two?" Harry smiled and nodded, then proceeded to his lion shape, and the Pslank that Hermione had wanted to see. They all enjoyed watching how effortless it was for him already. Sirius beamed in pride as he watched the young polyanimagus. After he was done he met applause from all around him.

"Err, Albus. I was going to register, but only one of my animagus forms, do you think that is possible?" Harry asked looking to the old man. Albus smiled.

"Of course Harry. We will get that done just now if you like." Then with a wave of his hand he produced paper work with the Ministry of Magic's seal on it. Headed by Animagus Registry Form. Harry beamed. He took it and immediately set to work filling it out. He finished quickly. He had decided to register his Phoenix form. He beamed and handed Albus the paper work. He smiled and with a poof the paper was gone, and almost immediately a Ministry representative stepped through the fireplace to test Harry, which only included showing him the form and changing back and forth quickly. Harry passed with flying colors. They shook hands and he was gone again that quickly.

The time flew by and once again in was full moon and Harry and Sirius joined Remus that night, Harry as his Lion form, and once again began exploring the forest, the elder two showing Harry places in the forest he might otherwise have never known about. Harry also seemed to be getting to know the castle better than anyone else. He often explored testing his knowledge of the place. He always knew where he was without asking. Which was very good for the upcoming year. Harry planned to spread the laughter through some pranks, but none that would do damage, physically, mentally or emotionally. He made that promise to himself after he had seen what James had been like to Severus in their childhood.

Soon the end of July came and with it Harry's Birthday. He couldn't wait. His friends were going to be able to come and visit him that day. The night before his birthday, Harry could have burst with happiness. He lay down to sleep hoping to dream of the next day to come. He was wrong no dream of happiness came that night.

He was watching himself walking through the halls. His eyes were focused on the ground and he seemed to be walking out a map that was in his head. But there was something different about him. He had a tattoo on his face, just between his eyes on his forehead was a mark he focused on looking closer and was surprised when he actually came closer to look at it. It was a picture of Harry saw on a banner in the Great Hall. It was the four Hogwarts animals all intertwined and battling together. Then all of a sudden the Harry walking down the Halls looked up almost straight at Harry who was watching. The eyes scared Harry. They were all black no color at all, even the white around the iris was black. But where the pupil should be was like white flames. Then he walked right by and through a door that Harry was standing in front of. Harry recognized it as the one he had dreamt about that last time when he had killed everyone around him. This time though, he got through the door. Inside the room was a high ceiling where he couldn't see where it ended. The floor was done in black marble with white streaks and the furniture was designed with an assortment of Lions, Snakes, Ravens, and Badgers. The four house animals. Harry noticed there were many doors leading off of the room, and wondered where exactly they led. Then the dream Harry walked up to one next to the largest fireplace he had ever seen, and walked through. Harry followed quickly and found himself in a small dark room, no a closet, he corrected himself. The dream Harry then opened the closet door to lead him into another room, it appeared to be Sirius and Remus' rooms, and He wondered what he would be doing here. Then a couple of figures moved in the room. Harry turned quickly to see something that made his heart beat a mile a minute. Death eaters, they were surrounding the beds that his friends slept in. Harry stepped between them and the beds as they raised their wands. They didn't even seem to notice he was there. 'Stop! Don't come any closer.' Harry told them but still they came. The dream Harry just behind them. Harry stared at the other daring him to make a move, and he did, the black-white eyes shifted from the two sleeping forms directly into Harry's own green, and smile an evil malicious smile that made Harry queasy to look at. Such hate and malice from his own face was unbearable to see. Harry turned to Sirius and Remus. 'Get up! Get up! You're under attack! Come on get up please!' Harry said to them but they didn't stir. SIRIUS! REMUS get up now! NO! No please no not them please what did they ever do? DON'T KILL THEM! NOO, STOP! Sirius, Remus. Harry had pleaded as much as he could, but had in the end been forced to see their tortured faces glaring at him accusingly, much the same way as his father had in his last dream. He finished in a whisper and fell to the floor, unable to go on. He had done it again. He'd killed. And not just anyone, his Godfather and teacher, they were his friends. Why did he keep doing this? Why was he killing the people he cared most about? Then his head jerked up as someone ran into the room. 'No.' Harry thought wishing it weren't true; he knew what was going to happen next and tried again fruitlessly to stop himself from killing Albus. As he stood staring down at the body of his most trusted confidant and Headmaster, Harry then put a hand to his own chest right above his heart. He heard himself mutter the killing curse before everything went black and he just seemed to be floating between consciousness and sleep. He heard voices around him but not what they were saying. He tried to open his eyes but they were pounding and his body ached if he tried to move anything. Somehow he must have actually tried casting the curse on himself. Which caused him to shoot his eyes open and he instantly regretted it. He moaned and tried to sit up. But a hand restrained him from doing so.

"Shh...little one lie still, you must rest." Said a soothing voice that was Albus.

"Albus, how did this happen? What does this mean?" Said another voice that was in the room, it was Remus. Soon another voice came into focus.

"What can we do? Is there anything we can do to keep this from happening again?" His fathers voice was so worried. Harry wondered what they were all doing there. But before he could ask he was answered.

"And why did we hear him? Is it because he is a telepath or what? He sounded worried, that we were getting killed...Albus what's happening to him." Sirius asked confused and concerned for his Godson.

"Well, I am not sure but there is something he is keeping from us, Harry please are you using an concealment charms?" Albus asked him gently and quietly. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"No..." Then remembered, he was using a concealing charm to hide his powers from them, he had forgotten he had it up, "Yes actually sir. Do you want me to take it down?" Harry asked warily. He saw Albus give a small nod.

But sir please, it is not good to leave it in the open. Harry pleaded at Albus, but Albus sent him encouragement and so Harry took down the charm he had automatically set up since He had woken up in the hospital wing after the battle. He saw everyone gasp as his power filled the room and coursed through their bodies. A faint glow came from his eyes as his power continued to grow within him. Everyone was wide eyed in shock and looked at him in confusion.

A charm I used to hide my power from you all, I thought it would be kind of frightening for you, as it scares even me. Harry told them all through his thoughts. They all nodded in understanding.

"Harry it is not good for you to keep a concealment charm up all the time. It might do you damage..." Harry cut him off.

"Like my dreams? And how I was actually affected by the killing curse outside of my dream?" He asked and instantly regretted it as they all gawked at him, obviously they hadn't known that much of his dream.

"What! The killing curse! It was in your dream and set on you? By who?" Severus demanded.

"Yes, it was in my dream, a lot and the last one too, but it was silently set then, now it was set on me by myself after I had been forced to kill you three..." Harry said barely audibly then looked at Albus, Sirius, and Remus. Severus frowned, he remembered last time he Harry had this sort of dream. He felt sorry that his son had to go through this and instinctively moved up to him and held his son in his arms once again. Not caring that the other three stood there looking like goldfish. The other three looked at each other, it appears this is not the first time it has happened. But they said nothing, Severus seemed to know what he was doing and it was calming Harry down.

Harry sat in Severus' arms for a while before the pain came back and he tensed trying to ward it off, and gritted his teeth to keep from making a noise, he didn't want to interrupt his father, he felt safe in his arms. Severus felt Harry tense and heard him clench his teeth. He quickly backed away and lowered Harry gently back into his bed. Albus came over and set a pain relief spell on him and Harry relaxed somewhat. Harry looked into the faces of the people that cared so much about him and didn't know what he did to deserve them, then his eyelids drooped and he gave in to a light slumber.

The three men backed quietly out of the room to leave Severus and his son alone while Harry slept. Severus gently stroked Harry's hair and smiled when Harry leaned into his touch. He really loved his son, and he was going to do anything and everything he could to help prevent this from happening again. Severus glanced at the clock, 1:00 am. The first thing his son saw on his sixteenth birthday was not good, he would have to make this the best birthday party ever for Harry. Little did he know, Harry has never really had a birthday party before.

The next day when Harry woke up there was no hint of the pain he had earlier that morning. He then remembered it was his birthday, and jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. He went to put on his glasses but then realized he saw perfectly well with out them. He smiled to himself. He wondered if anyone would notice. Then headed out of his room to meet his father in the living room. He smiled his father was with him last night; he didn't feel his presence leave his side once.

Morning father, Harry thought cheerfully to Severus, who turned and smiled at Harry's approach, is everyone else here yet? He asked. Severus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, you know I'm not sure, why don't we go check? And Harry, where are your glasses?" Severus added noticing they were gone. Harry grinned, of course how could he think his father wouldn't notice?

"My eyes are better, the charms mum put on me must have included my eyes. I've noticed other things as well, you see I'm almost as tall as you now." Harry said grinning and stood on his tiptoes to be taller than his father, who pushed him back down to his normal height. Severus grinned; their relationship sure had changed dramatically from about a month ago. Severus noticed the other changes in Harry though as his hair was now longer to his shoulders and much more tamable and a sleek blue/black color like his own, though with slight waves from his mother. He was definitely taller than he had been last night. And then a really intriguing detail was that his startling green eyes had an outline of back around them.

"Come on lets see if any one's here yet." And with that, the two headed down to the great hall. On the way the armor still bowed and saluted Harry, but he paid it no mind as he had seen them do it every time he passed. Severus however had not seen this happed before and actually jumped at the first one then stared at the rest. He saw Harry acted as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Do they always do that for you?" Severus asked in shock as they reached the doors to the great hall. Harry looked confused, then remembered his father hasn't walked with him down the halls yet so wasn't used to the armors strange behavior. Harry grinned.

"Yes, the portraits as well but I guess I've tuned them out. I've given up telling them to stop, they never listen anyway." Harry explained. Severus just blinked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I am not sure they just started doing it after the battle at the Department of Mysteries." Harry said looking down at the floor.

"Ah, we'll figure it out later come on now let's go in." Severus told his son. Harry nodded in agreement and they pushed the doors open. Harry had to blink a couple of times before the room came into focus. It was pitch black, even the windows seemed to be blocked. Harry wondered what was going on, if it could be an attack, but it couldn't he destroyed Voldemort, hadn't he. He looked where his father should be, but he was gone. Harry heard some whispering in a far corner and slowly reached for his wand. Suddenly the lights burst into life and the windows shown light and a thunderous 'Happy Birthday Harry' sounded through the room. Harry let the hand that was now holding his wand fall limp at his side as he looked around. Everyone was here. All his friends and people from the Order, Harry couldn't have forced the smile that spread ear to ear off his face even if he had wanted to. He was having a birthday party. A real one, there was cake and ice cream on a table at one side of the room along with any kind of foods you could think of. On the other wall across from the food table was another table, but it was filled with presents, more than Harry had ever seen. In the center of the floor were many smaller round tables with place settings and in front of him were his most faithful friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the others from Gryfindor tower. Right behind them were those from the Order that he knew best; Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Dedalus, and of course Remus, Sirius, Albus and his father. He couldn't find the words to let them know how happy he was. He fought the tears back and was glad he could hold them so not cry like a baby in front of everyone he knew and cared about.

His friends, who knew this was his first real birthday party, hoped that those tears he was fighting were of joy, and was glad to find they were at his huge smile. The group started singing the birthday song to him as a cake was levitated towards him with sixteen candles burning brightly. It was decorated with a snitch and the words 'Happy Birthday Harry!' scrolling across the middle. Harry smiled and blew out the candles when they finished the song. Every one applauded and cheered wishing him a great year. Soon everyone had dug in to their food and were chatting merrily. When it came time for presents Harry was pulled to the center of the table and surrounded by people handing him presents. The first was from the Weasley family, he had gotten his mince pies from Mrs. Weasley, and the newest jokes from Fred and George. Ron and Hermione got him Honeydukes sweets, which were most likely from Ron and a set of books on Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts books, the stuff they don't teach in Hogwarts, which he knew were from Hermione. Charlie and Bill, the eldest of the Weasley children had sent him a set of robes that were specially made and would deflect most hexes, curses, charms, and spells fired at him, as well as Dragon fire (an addition from Charlie) Harry smiled and thanked them. Next it was Neville who had given him a plant of some sort he had never seen before. Neville was only too happy to teach Harry about them. It was apparently a Concerus Platel, something that when eaten would grant the person ten minutes of seeing the spirits of the dead and communicate with them. Harry stared at Neville wondering how he could have thought of something like this, now he could talk to his mother and James. Harry gave a very heart felt thanks. Neville just beamed at the thought that Harry loved his present. Now Luna came forward and handed him a box with holes in the lid. Harry looked at it warily at first then pulled the lid off slowly and looked into the box. Staring up at him with huge gray eyes that didn't blink, much like Luna's Harry thought, was a small-bodied creature. It was all blue and wrinkly with a horn that stuck out from the center of it's forehead that was slightly smashed looking, and it had a tiny mouth that a long red tongue stuck out of as it appeared to be smiling. It jumped around in the box, then at a surprised Harry and started liking his face like crazy. Luna just smiled.

"Good I knew it would like you, they choose their masters you know." She told Harry and he just blinked at her.

"Uh, Luna? What exactly is it?" She smiled at him then glanced to Hermione and back to Harry.

"It's a Crumple Horned Snorkack." Hermiones' eyes widened as she looked form Luna to the Snorkack that made itself comfortable in Harry's lap, "We found it on a search in the United States, apparently they like the rainy weather of only one of the states over there, something like Worshin tan or Wayshing town." Luna told the whole room as they gawked. Harry smiled.

"Thank you so much Luna!" He told her, but she stopped him.

"Please, thank you. He didn't agree to me or my father as its master and started wrecking up the house." Then she smiled dreamily and headed to the back of the group of people. Harry stared after her. She definitely was weird, but at least she didn't try to copy other people. Ginny came up quietly and set down a wrapped box and backed off quickly Harry looked down and opened it up. Inside was a very fine, delicate gold chain with a small charm hanging off it. It was a dragon and lion lying together and the lion had green eyes as the dragon had blue. Harry looked up to Ginny's deep blue eyes and smiled what he hoped was his most flattering he could muster. Ginny blushed a crimson to match her hair and looked down to the floor. Harry put the chain on and the charm fell just past the collar of his shirt and He grinned at her again.

"Thanks Gin!" He said really meaning it and she beamed right back making the breath catch in Harry's throat and he stared at her taking him her lovely face that seemed to have grown out of it's child like state. The battle had made them all grow up way too fast he thought to himself but quickly pushed that out of his mind and shook his head a bit as he turned to the next gift being offered to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione giving the two a knowing smile and moved closer to Ron. Harry smiled and accepted the gift from Remus and Sirius. Harry wondered what they could have gotten him as took the wrappings off, that were quickly taken from him by the Snorkack and eaten Harry stared at it for a moment then smiled and looked back at his present. Harry looked confused. It was an old book as it was battered and torn, it had no title visible, He looked to Remus and Sirius who just smiled at him and he heard their thoughts.

Don't open it just yet. We will tell you what it is later, all right? Harry smiled

Alright. the last two real Marauders smiled knowingly at each other then back at Harry. Harry set the book aside as though it were made of glass and would burst to dust if he moved it too quickly, because he felt that it was something special that he should keep safe forever. Then smiled and looked back up at the next item being handed to him.

A/N

YAY C. 5 is done. Hope you are all liking this. If not... well R&R and I'll see what's up ï 


	6. Out and Safe

**NOTE: I don't own any of these characters, nor probably ever will, they still belong to the mind of J.K.Rowling**

**Ps. Sorry to those who read this earlier and was wrong chapter. Here is the real chap. 6 ï**

**Innovo Adorior**

**A New Rise**

**CHAPTER 6 'Out and Safe'**

Harry took it, it was from Albus. Harry looked up and smiled at Albus wondering what the long lender thing was. Then he unwrapped it and blinked. It was a staff, and it had every imaginable animal carved up the smooth dark cherry red wood ending with a stone set on top that seemed to be made of light like the substance in pensives. It was strong and Harry could feel power emanating from it in vast quantities. He looked up at Albus questioningly, and again received another mental 'we need to talk later' from Albus, Harry smiled and set the staff that was nearly a foot taller than him against the wall next to the book from Sirius and Remus. He smiled when he noticed the next gift was from the Order. He took the small package. It was very light and gently unwrapped it and gasped at what he saw. A small red and gold pin in the shape of a Phoenix in flight. He looked up to the group that was the Order, wondering if it was what he thought it was. They smiled and Tonks stepped forward.

"Harry welcome to the order should you choose to accept." Harry's eyes widened and nodded his head quickly and an enormous smile played his face. Everyone laughed at this display and patted him on the back and welcomed him to the order. Harry pinned it to the inside of the cloak he was wearing and looked around proudly. Then his father stepped forward. Some of the occupants, mainly those from Gryfindor and Professor McGonagall quieted and watched him. Harry beamed at his father and accepted the gift.

Thank you father. Harry thought to him. Severus smiled and the Gryfindor group that quieted started whispering. Harry could hear them thinking things like 'oh no it's a trap, Harry can't open that, he wouldn't would he?' and 'what is wrong with Snape? Is he _smiling_?' Harry grinned at them and started opening his present. Harry opened the small box and revealed a ring. It wasn't just any ring though, it had the Snape family crest on it, which was snake in the shape of an S and a sword crossed with a wand behind it. Harry gaped at the gift then back up to his father who was standing there looking at him with pride. Harry felt that if he didn't have skin, he would be bouncing over all the walls of the castle with joy. His father trusted him with the Snape family signet ring. His father had one made especially for him! Harry gave a huge smile back to his father. Before he knew it he was out of his seat and squeezing Severus as if his life depended on it. Then realized what he was doing and stepped back biting his lip in terror. Opps...Harry looked around at the people in the room. They just stood in shock and stared at them. Harry tried to shrink as best he could then looked up to his father. He no longer had that prideful look and instead looked wide eyed and nervous, then a brief moment something passed through his eyes that reminded Harry of Uncle Vernon when he was about to punish Harry when he was angry. Harry still had some pretty livid scars from those times. Harry winced and looked down to the floor.

"Harry? Mate...are you alright...what's going on?" Asked Ron who was staring at him as if he had lost his mind. Harry looked up at him then nodded.

I have to go to err...I'll be back. And with that message sent to everyone in the room he fled out the doors and onto the grounds and changed into a cheetah and ran as fast as he could over the grounds and through the Forest. He didn't notice the dog or the raven that were right behind him. Harry finally stopped when he felt he was far enough away and in a new clearing. Harry changed back and sat against a tree. He pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs and cried. He didn't like that look from his father. He had seen it so many times from Vernon right before he was punished, which was quite a few times so he had that look memorized. It was a look of hate and anger, one that Harry was sure could have challenged Voldemorts own glare. Harry pulled off the cloak he was wearing to reveal a t-shirt he was wearing, his bare arms shown with light lines crisscrossing and weaving their way over his lightly tanned flesh. Then he fingered the larger scars that had come from deeper blows from the dull blade Vernon had once. Harry winced at the memory that had been only last summer. It seemed like so long ago and Harry tried to forget about it, but here it was back in full force. Harry couldn't hold it back anymore and silently cried away his grief as sleep took him in embracing arms and he curled up on the cloak he had just taken off. Silently then a large black dog came out and curled itself up next to Harry and let out soft whimpers. Soon the raven also came out from where it had been watching with Albus close behind it. Albus looked sadly down at the young man that had cried himself to sleep on his sixteenth birthday. The raven was gone silently replaced by Severus and the dog also stood but as Sirius. The three men looked at each other and Severus bent down and gently retrieved his son and they headed back to the castle slowly.

"What was that all about? You don't think... Dursley wouldn't have hurt him do you think?" Sirius asked frowning at the scars etched all over the boy's arms. Albus who had heard Harry's thoughts and memories from his childhood also looked down at the boy sadly, then into Severus' eyes.

"Yes, I am afraid that is so. Young Harry was abused while he stayed there. I saw him remembering it before he fell asleep and briefly as he left the great hall. We will need to check him over when we return to the hospital wing. I shall have Madam Pomfrey have a private room ready. Then he disappeared. Sirius looked shocked. Harry had been abused? And no one even noticed? Why would Harry keep it a secret? They could have helped him? Severus though knew why the boy hadn't old anyone. As a child his father was abusive as well. That explains the reasons for when Harry would flinch from him when he thought he was in trouble. If only he had read the signs correctly, he felt terrible now for all the previous years when he had thought Harry was a spoiled child who was always pampered and favored by everyone. He had been so wrong. He was always right about people. What had happened? Harry was really good at hiding it, he thought, He even hid it from Albus. Albus had at that time reappeared holding a portkey for them and they all took it and with a jerk behind their navels found themselves in a white room that was just off the main hospital ward. Severus set his son down on the bed and took his shoes off him. He proceeded to Harry's robes and paused. He turned to Albus who already held out a vial for him. A dreamless sleep draught. Severus smiled weakly and administered it to Harry. Then continued to remove his robes for his inspection. Soon he had Harry in just his undergarments and gasped at what he saw. The light traces of scars continued from his arms and over his shoulders, back, chest and legs. Harry had an especially dark scar across his stomach where it appeared he had been slashed deeply with a knife. Severus winced and looked away from his sons damaged body. Sirius couldn't move he felt so helpless. He wished he could have been there for Harry, but he couldn't change the past so promised himself he would always be there for him in the future. There was a gentle knock on the door and Remus entered cautiously, his werewolf senses picking up the sad and angry mood that filled the room. He then knew why as he searched Harry over with sorrowful eyes. He didn't know what to say so just sat Sirius and Severus down in the chairs beside the bed and went to get Pomfrey.

The sleep was slowly fading away and Harry could hear people around him. He was in a bed? He couldn't figure out what was going on he thought he was in the forest. They must have found him. Harry felt the people around him. His father, Sirius, Remus, Albus, and Madam Pomfrey were there. Was he out too long and got sick? Or what?

"...They look to have been done by knives and he has fractured bones that were healed by someone who didn't know how to get rid of the scars. Albus who would do such a thing to anyone let alone such a sweet boy. And some of the scars are pretty old, probably since before he came to Hogwarts." Harry heard the upset and very angry voice of Madam Pomfrey. She knew, they have seen the scars. He quickly put up a charm to hide them again. He heard Pomfrey gasp.

"Harry, please do put that charm back down we need to help you with these some aren't correctly healed. Harry who did you have heal them for you? We may need to talk to them." Said a soft voice that was Remus. Harry slowly opened his eyes to look at those surrounding him, all with concern for him written all over their faces. He sighed and put the charm off, they had seen them already anyway, he figured.

"I healed them myself Remus." Harry said quietly to the werewolf, "I never really learned how to heal so I just did what I could I thought they turned out well enough, I could do most everything normal afterwards." Remus looked at him strange then back up at Pomfrey.

"Harry, you did your self? That could have been very dangerous you know. Without any training! You could have done serious damage! Thank goodness that you hadn't." Madam Pomfrey ranted. And started just muttering to herself now, something about hanging around too many marauders for too long. Harry grinned to himself.

"Harry who did this to you? You need to tell us." His father said very concerned. Harry looked up to him beside his bed and bit his lip. Vernon had warned him if he ever told...but he was never going back there was he. This calmed Harry down a bit.

"Vernon." He said in a barely audible whisper. They all heard him though and they sported angry faces and the sudden fierce protectiveness from them all, even Pomfrey startled Harry. He still couldn't believe so many cared so much about him.

"Harry, how long has he been doing this to you? And why didn't you tell anyone?" Asked an upset Sirius Black. Harry looked at him, and thought back to when it had first started.

"When I first showed magical abilities, Vernon said he would 'beat' it out of me. That was when I was probably about two." Harry replied. "Err... can I leave? Or do I have to stay here? Is everyone else still here? Can I see them?" Harry continued trying to change the subject and get out of his least favorite place in the world as he had figured out he was in the infirmary. He watched as they all looked at each other.

"We sent them all home except those we thought were closest to you. Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom, and Miss's Weasley, Granger, and Lovegood are still here. A few of the Order members insisted on staying as well. You had them all quite frightened when you ran off like that." Said Albus. Harry looked down at the blankets in front of him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just..." Harry cut himself off and looked up at his father looking for any anger or disgust and was relieved when he found nothing but concern and care.

Severus looked down at his son who was studying him, looking probably for anger like he had before. He felt awful that he had thought he was spoiled and pampered when he was at his aunt and uncles. It had turned out quite the opposite. He wished he had seen it and could have stopped it sooner. No one deserved to go through what Harry had, especially on top of everything with the prophecy and Voldemort. He seems so invincible, like nothing could ever touch him, and yet here was the proof proving it otherwise all over the small boys body. He smiled down to assure Harry there was no ill will from him and received a small smile in return.

"Yes, Harry you may go, after Madam Pomfrey deals with a few minor things that you didn't quite heal all the way. Alright?" Severus told Harry, and then looked up to see Madam Pomfrey just finishing up.

"You may go Harry." She told him and aloud him to get up and he gave a great smile to everyone and ran out the door to go find his friends before they could call him back. The others left in the room looked at each other then went to a meeting room; they all knew they had something to talk about.

Harry went to the Great Hall but they had long since left from there so sent his magic to search for them in the castle but soon found they were outside near the lake. Harry went to meet them beneath the tree they normally hung out at. And was glad to see they were behaving normal. He smiled and ran up to them. They turned and smiled when they saw him.

"Harry, mate! Where ya been? Come on we were just going to play a game of exploding snap, care to join?" Ron asked enthusiastically, he saw Luna and Ginny perched on a branch in the tree, while Neville sat below them on the ground and Ron went to sit next to Hermione on a root that was above ground, they were having fun and enjoying themselves. Harry joined in the game and soon night fell but no one cared they just carried on inside and went up to Gryfindor Tower. Harry thought this was the best way he could ever have spent his birthday. He completely forgot about earlier events as he drifted off on the couch by the fire, listening to his friends chatter away about the rest of their summer plans. Harry was awoken the next morning by a twittering owl near his head. He opened his eyes and felt someone next to him. He looked down next to him and realized he was not the only one on the couch. The brilliant red hair fanned out over the face of the person he knew as Ginny to be sleeping cuddled to him on the couch. Harry's eyes widened and he tried to scoot further back but met the back of the couch and Ginny's arm tightened around his waist. He took his arm out from beneath her and started shaking her gently to not startle her.

"Ginny, hey Gin. Ya gotta get up. Hey wake up Gin." Harry said starting to realize how close they actually were and wondered when she had shown up next to him. Ginny moaned and moved closer mumbling something about ten more minutes mum. Harry chuckled and her eyes flew open to look straight into his. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was and let out a little shriek and flew backwards onto the floor. Harry leaned over the edge and looked at her.

"You okay Gin?" Harry asked her. She looked up at him still startled and nodded, blushing to the roots of her hair. "When'd you get here, well I mean on the couch anyway." Harry asked her. She just shrugged and looked around.

"I didn't. I thought I fell asleep over there on that chair." She explained pointing to a chair that now Hermione and Ron shared. Harry grinned at the two, as did Ginny. Neville and Luna were sitting leaning against each other asleep on the couch next to the one Harry and Ginny were on. "You were talking in your sleep last night, did you know?" Ginny asked him quietly. Harry looked at her, and remembered his dream, He was glad he hadn't called out telepathically this time other wise he might have had some explaining to do for his friends on why he had just killed them all last night. Harry hated his dreams, no they were nightmares, he just wanted them to go away, but even dreamless sleep potion didn't work as he and his father had tried earlier that summer. He just gave her a small smile.

"What did I say?" He asked hoping he didn't say anything to awful.

"Well, you didn't really say it I think you were telepathically sending them out but no one else heard you just me. I think you were having a nightmare Harry, you sounded so scared and angry, what was going on? Maybe I can help you?" Ginny told him. Harry sat up and she sat next to him looking for an answer that might show on his face but he had his mask up quite well. He looked back at her, wondering if he could tell her. He decided he should, as they probably weren't going to go away.

"Ginny, can I trust you not to tell anyone else what I tell you?" He asked looking at her studying her reaction. She looked at him surprised he would put trust in her and only her like this. She nodded. Harry continued, "Well, I've been having these...dreams lately, and they won't go away, no matter what we do, father even gave me a dreamless sleep potion but all it did was make me dream of it even longer. Well, anyways, you see in these dreams I see everyone I care about, and last night I saw all you guys," he motioned to everyone sitting in the room at the moment, "and you all...you all are tortured and murdered in my dreams, and I try to stop but some one seems to be controlling me. I just...I tried, its like there is a wall there or something and I can't fight it..." Harry started talking really fast and jabbering on when a concerned Ginny put a finger to his lips to quiet him. Harry closed his eyes expecting her to be afraid or angry with him, and was startled when none came. Ginny looked at Harry, who still had his eyes closed with fear and anger with himself written all over his face. She put her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Harry, it's okay, it was just a dream, and you tried to fight it that means you didn't really want to kill us, don't beat yourself up about it okay." She said hoping to encourage him to smile, which she did and received one full force.

"Yeah" Harry said in a small voice, laying a hand on Ginny's to let her know he was fine which caused her to blush more so they both retreated their hands, Harry joining Ginny in a blush. Ginny then started to think back on what he had said. He said his _father _had given him a dreamless sleep potion, but wasn't he dead?

"Harry...You said your _father _gave you the potion? But I don't understand..." She implored gently hoping he wouldn't cut himself off again and put up that emotionless mask. Harry stared at her wide eyed for a minute then decided that she was going to find out sooner or later and he might as well get it over with.

"Ginny, that's another thing...you see only you and 'Mione know about this right now. James wasn't my father Gin. I just found out who my real father was after the battle. He did too." Harry sighed as he finished and looked into her longing gaze as she asked who his real father is. "Severus." He stated simply and she looked confused a minute then a dawning expression crossed her face and her eyes widened as she looked back into the green eyes that were studying her every action.

"Snape! And all this time he was so awful to you! So that explains what happened after he gave you that gift yesterday. I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't be surprised, you've changed quite a bit this past month or so, you look a bit like him, but not in a bad way... I mean..." Ginny rambled on, 'boy I'm not to good at this am I?' Harry heard her and grinned.

sure you are Gin. Harry told her. Ginny grinned shyly. It's all right Gin. Don't worry about it. I know how you feel I felt the same way when I found out but now it is all alright. Grinning they both jumped when they heard a throat being cleared across from them. The others were waking, and Hermione was grinning impishly at them. They both realized how close they had moved together when they were talking and instantly sprang apart just as Ron opened his eyes. Ron looked confused at them for a moment then just shook his head and headed up to the dormitories to get cleaned up.

They all mainly just wandered the halls of the castle that day seeing all the new places Harry had found. They were all mesmerized by the armor that would bow and salute them as they passed, except Hermione who had walked the halls with him before. Apparently they had never done that before for any of the others yet either. They had to leave that day though to Harry's disappointment. He waved sadly as the thestral pulled carriages pulled them off to the station in Hogsmead. Then he realized he still had a headmaster and a couple of Marauders to see about their gifts to him. He retrieved the book from Remus and Sirius first and headed to their rooms, glad to see that that is where they were. He grinned and knocked on the door.

A/N

well, I hope that went alright for ya all. More soon.....

R&R pleaz. ï


	7. Sebastian Jamison Snape

**Disclaimer: I still own no characters.**

****

**Innovo Adorior**

**A New Rise**

**CHAPTER 7 'Sebastian Jamison Snape'**

"Ah... Harry here about the book I presume?" Sirius answered upon seeing Harry holding the book gingerly to his chest. Remus joined him at the door and smiled and beckoned him to come in. They just sat there for a moment, then Sirius broke the silence bouncing with excitement.

"Come on Moony lets tell him!" Exclaimed Sirius like a child who couldn't wait to open a gift. Remus smiled at his long time friends' behavior.

"All right, all right. Harry what you are holding is very sacred, and belongs in this school in our successors hands. You are the last of us Harry you have to keep the name going whether through the original name or a new one, it is your choice. Harry we have bequeathed unto you the sacred Book of Pranks and Other Stuff of the Marauders. Welcome Harry." Remus said off in a grin as he looked at the book, "It is also charmed so that anyone you don't want to read it will only see a boring History of Magic book. I hope you soon rebuild the little group of pranksters we were and continue our work. It would be a great honor for us, Harry." Remus finished. Harry's eyes widened and he looked down to the book which now had 'Book of Pranks and Other Stuff Marauders' scrolling across the cover.

"I accept this honor and am honored to receive it." Holding a stiff, serious feeling in the room as long as he could before he burst out laughing. Remus and Sirius joined in immediately. Harry felt great. He was to succeed the marauders. He hoped he could live up to their name. He was glad they didn't hold his being Snapes' son against him. Harry grinned and excused himself back to his room where he planned on reading the book first thing when he got back. 'Ha! The son of a Professor being head prankster, and not any professor either, Snapes son! This is going to be a great year coming up.' Harry thought on his journey down to the dungeons.

When Harry reached the door he realized he hadn't talked to Armadeus lately, so he stopped to talk to the snake portrait for a while. It turns out Armadeus has seen his father and he looks quite upset, though Armadeus didn't know why or even for sure.

"Hello?" Harry asked out when he entered the unlit room the fire was lowly burning in the grate. The couch was occupied...his father. Harry sent out for permission to enter his mind and received it. He checked his fathers mind carefully. Anger, a need for revenge, hatred, Harry was happy to find that these emotions weren't sent to him but his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. Harry sat next to Severus on the couch and stared blankly into the dying fire in a comfortable silence for once with his father. No words were needed they knew each other's feelings on the subject. Severus finally turned and looked at Harry then held out a letter. It was the same one from the Gryfindor common room that he had forgotten about after his chat with Ginny. Harry took it and read it.

Sebastian J. Snape

Dungeons, Hogwarts

Harry gawked at the name and looked back to his Father. Severus hesitated...

"You see that was what is on your birth certificate, apparently your mother had charmed it to read differently until you came to your true looks. It is the name we talked about naming our child when we ever had one, Sebastian Jamison Snape." Severus grinned, "We had a little debate about your middle name but...I think it turned out nicely in the end." He paused to look at Harry for a reaction, but could read nothing. "You...you can go with Harry though if you like..." Harry stopped him waving his hands out and wide-eyed.

"You and Mum picked that name out for me?" Harry asked softly. Severus looked up and blinked and nodded. "Then I will go by Sebastian Jamison Snape from now on." He grinned at his fathers shocked expression, that turned into a dazzling still startled that not two months ago he would have run screaming had his evil Professor Snape smiled at him. Har...Sebastian (A/N just so you know I will be calling Harry Sebastian from now on.) turned back to the letter it was from the M.O.M. His OWLS results! Harry tore the letter open and hurriedly opened the wrapped letter...

Sebastian J. Snape, we are pleased to present you with your OWLS results. We hope they will help you with your career choice.

Matilda Hophirk

Scores are as Follows:

O-Outstanding

E-Exceeds Expectations

A-Acceptable

P-Poor

D-Devastating

T-Terrible (Troll)

The following are your scores in Theory and Practical:

Transfiguration-

Practical O

Theory E

Herbology-

Practical E

Theory E

History of Magic-

Theory A

Astronomy-

Practical N-A

Theory E

Due to certain activities that passed during one of the final exams those students will be allowed to redo their Practical for Astronomy.

Divination-

Practical A

Theory E

Care of Magical Creatures-

Practical O

Theory O

Potions-

Practical O

Theory O

Defense Against the Dark Arts-

Practical O

Theory O

We are pleased to inform you that you have received the highest DADA marks for the past 203 years Congratulations. You have passed beyond the current seventh year students, you will be having advanced classes with those who were the highest beneath you.

Total Passed all courses. 13/15 OWLS

Sebastian gaped at the letter. He had gotten two O's in POTIONS! And he had the highest DADA marks for 203 years, He wondered who would be in the Advanced DADA class with him. At least now he knew he could go for being an Auror now. He gave the list to Severus with a huge silly grin on his face but he couldn't help it. He watched his fathers face as he read the marks for his OWLS. Severus paused at the Potions marks and DADA marks. His eyes widened as he read the comments beneath the DADA marks.

"Holy cow you did great Sebastian!" He paused to see how he would react to being called by his true name. Sebastian only grinned wider. Severus smiled in relief with happiness written in his features, which Sebastian had rarely seen there before. This was going to be an interesting Year. Or perhaps a better life?

Sebastian was glad to see his friends had come back and at the tables in the great hall for breakfast. They all seemed happy to be back but he could feel sadness buried in them and particularly Luna who was unusually quiet even for being who she was. But he kept his word and didn't invade any of their minds. He found out later what had caused this uneasy feeling.

THREE KILLED IN ATTACK!  
There is news of a new dark wizard but there is no proof...till now there was an attack in Ottery St. Catchpole. Three were killed a wizard, 35, who was the owner of _The Quibbler_, a muggle woman, 34, his wife, and a muggle born witch, 55, Mr. Lovegoods mother. They leave behind a daughter who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. The Lovegoods home was found destroyed with a shape burned into the grass that can only be described as a Dragon in flight with a human's head. Their daughter / granddaughter will be staying with the Ministers family, as their children are close friends and the last of her family that is known has been killed. As of now her whereabouts are being withheld for her safety. There will be more news on pages...

Sebastian blinked at the _Daily Profit_ that lay in front of him. The story on the front page with a picture of a house in shambles and a picture of the symbol burnt into the ground. He couldn't believe Luna had just lost the last of her family. Poor girl, she was so nice I can't believe something would happen to her like this. Then he thought a moment and his breath caught. A new Dark wizard rising! WHAT! His eyes widened at the thought, He hoped there was really no rising and just rumors, the kind that aren't true like most the ones he's ever heard. He silently passed the paper to his father across the table in the great hall. Severus read it and Sebastian heard a sharp intake of breath as Severus read the article. Albus probably already knew, Sebastian thought as he looked at him seeing a glummer Headmaster than usual. That morning when they had come up to breakfast Albus had actually greeted him with his real name rather than Harry, which surprised most the other staff as he smiled in confirmation. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were getting used to their friend being named Sebastian. Ron was angry that he hadn't told him before but otherwise acted pretty civil about it, even trying to be a bit nicer to Severus, though 'greasy git' was muttered under his breath once or twice. Sebastian had a suspicion that Hermione had a hand in Ron's reaction. Neville and Luna were all right about it, though Neville seemed kind of scared of him and Luna was especially quiet though that was to be expected when in her position. Neville never left he side for a moment, and everyone else was always ready to help and always seemed to find time to try and perk her up, which seemed to be doing her a lot of good. Sebastian was glad she was here instead of at home otherwise they might have lost her as well. He wasn't sure whether Neville would be able to make it through that.

"Oh, hey Hermione, I got my OWLS marks last night. Did you?" Sebastian asked her. She looked up with a sparkle in her eyes. He was very scared at the moment. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes. Yes I did and guess what I got all my OWLS! Well I might after I retake that Astronomy final. I can't wait I'm glad they decided to have it retaken. It will be so fun I hope I remember everything. I am going to study for it as should you guys, I have a schedule made up for us all and..." Her voice died out when she saw Ron roll his eyes, and Sebastian stifle a giggle and Neville look like a cornered mouse. She sighed heavily and shut her mouth, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling as if to pray for mercy from those around her. At that Severus burst out laughing scaring most everyone except Sebastian and Albus, and they joined in the laughter. As it was very contagious it spread quickly and finally slowed to a halt with Albus' eyes sparkling madly and Severus glaring at him. Ah! Albus sent him a laughing jinx. That makes more sense now. Sebastian grinned again.

**A/N**

Ahh NO!!!!!

Writes block! I will try and get something up soon. Sorry this one is so short. I'll start on my other story now, Tanathos Mallus. Perhaps my writers block will be gone soon. Thanks to those reviewing! Very helpful for me. I appreciate it!

Any one have any Ideas? Ahh oh well.

Keep smiling all! It makes people wonder what your up to!


	8. A Dark Lord

**NOTE: sorry it took so long guys. Well here's the new chapter. & I still sadly own none of the characters they belong to JK Rowling. **

**Innovo Adorior**

**A New Rise**

**CHAPTER 8 'A Dark Lord'**

That night every one slept, except one Sebastian Snape. He was restless and his scar kept bothering him. It was obviously attached to this dark lord as well. He felt the snake stir in him, needing to strike out and bite. This made him sick to his stomach he could feel the snake peering through his eyes. He closed his eyes quickly and stilled.

The feeling left and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 'Oh, Great this will be nice to tell the others that I am nthe new dark lords spy amongst them.' Sebastian sighed. He didn't know how he could fix this, he couldn't seem to block it, or expel it from him, only wait it out. How was he going to stop this? He felt the pressure again as the snake writhed trying to reach his mind. It took all his will to keep it from actually succeeding. Right then and there he made a choice. He could not risk his new-found-family by staying here. The snake hissed to him to do harm, to seek revenge, to now that his _family _was not really his own and that they would never love him.

A part of him that was still left from the Dursleys' believed the voice in the back of his mind. Though part of him wanted to fight and say that was not true, that they all loved him, it was weaker than the one that believed the voice. He gave in. He wandlessly packed a few cloths and left his Snape family signet ring on the pillow with a note to his father. It was somewhat cryptic but he knew Severus would figure it out.

Dear Severus,

I am leaving I cannot tell you where, but you all will be safe now. The snake inside me keeps trying to break loose and nearly succeeded this night. Tell everyone I love them, and hope they have a nice school year. Tell Sirius and Remus I will miss them and tell them not to worry or come looking for me, it will do no good even trying.

Goodbye.

Your Son,

Sebastian Jamison Snape

He folded the parchment and silently grabbed his bag and crept through the door and all the way outside the school. He turned to look at the school, the castle in all its majestic beauty in the night with stars twinkling around the turrets. He sighed turned around and continued off the grounds where he disapperated.

He was in a small cottage. He didn't know where, he only knew it was here because of one of his visions the previous year when Voldemort had attacked the muggle family that used to live here. Now no one did. He cast wards all around his new home to warn him of any visitors, prevent anyone else apperating, and muggle deflectors. He knew no one could break his wards as he was now more powerful than Dumbledore. He walked around the small cottage taking it all in. Two small bedrooms, a nice kitchen, a living room with large windows that opened onto a field and forest, a small bathroom, and a deck around half the house. A small garden graces the front of the cottage and a wood chip walkway that leads to off the grounds.

Sebastian placed his few outfits into the closet in one of the rooms and lies on the soft bed and fell asleep. He was awoken not two hours later by his alarms going off, telling him people were walking into his property.

He cast himself invisible and did the same to his clothes so no one would know of his presence. He went to the living room and peered out the large windows onto the walkway. The only people that could come onto his land were magical. He watched as a group of people walked around the bend and out from behind the trees. Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes.

He hurriedly ran to his room and grabbed his cloths into a bag and slung it over his shoulder. These people he would never be able to hide from. It was his father. Sirius, Remus, Albus, and the Weasley parents were with him along with the old Auror Moody, he could see through Sebastian's invisibility spell with that eye of his. Sebastian sighed, 'I have been doing that a lot lately haven't I?' he thought. Then Sebastian disapperated again, being the only one who could on these grounds, and on his way he took all the wards down. This would be a long night if they kept finding him.

Let's see...Where am I now? Sebastian thought. He looked around when something startled him from his thoughts.

Sebastian got the prickly sense on the back of his neck that someone was watching him. Sebastian turned slowly to look behind him. But all he could see was a mass of black. To be more accurate it was a mass of people in black. At there lead was a single tall man dressed in deep crimson. Sebastian's eyes nearly popped out of his head. This couldn't be! He couldn't be the new Dark Lord. He saw it looked just like him, but he was different.

The one in the mirror had a tattoo...the same as the one in his dream. He looked...more powerful. Sebastian blinked and shook his head. He looked again, still there, but now he noticed it was a mirror he was looking into. There was barely discernable writing around the frame it looked to be all curves, waves and swirls, but when he looked closer he realized it must have been written in Parsel language. So he focused again and read:

_Thou of Slytherins' Noble Blood are Chosen to Lead the World, His Cause Pure and Strong, You'll Lead to Their Victory. You have Been Chosen by Merlin's Prophesy Tied and Released from One Prophesy The Chosen Shall Have the Fallen Impersonators Army's and More, a Stronger and Unrivaled Strength, None Shall be able To Fall Him_.

Sebastian gaped, surely he must be mistaken. A re-read, and again proved his hopes false. He was the new Dark Lord; those were _his _army's out there wreaking havoc on the wizarding and muggle world. He backed slowly into the wall behind him and sank to the floor. 'How could this happen? Do I _want_ to do this?' Sebastian shook his head fiercely, 'NO, I do not.'

A little voice in the back of his head seemed to come up in a whispering, conspiring voice, 'ah, you do not? Are you sure? You would be great you know...you wouldn't be harming your friends you know. You'd only be ridding them of the awful muggles, like the ones who plagued your life unnecessarily. This could only help, it's not as if you are supposed to _kill_ them all, just leave no ties with them to the wizarding world. It's simple really.'

Sebastian listened to the voice silently with his scowl fading slowly, it made sense, just block them off, and that's all, no need for any killing. Slowly he began to smile and finally got a look at the place. Done in green and silvers with snakes carved everywhere, 'a Slytherins dream home' he mused all in all he had to admit that it was nice, he seemed to be in a living room. It had a nice sized fire going in the fireplace; Sebastian looked pensively at the fire, a slight frown in his brow.

'Could someone else live here? Where is here anyways?' as if on queue the door to the left of him creaked open. A little nose poked through followed slowly by large, bright blue eyes and long floppy ears; a house elf. It squealed as if shocked and its head snapped back behind the door. Curiously, Sebastian followed it through the door and through the halls.

"Wait!" Sebastian called, and nearly stumbled over the small creature as it actually did stop for him. "Where is your master? Where is this place?" He asked the House Elf looked at him with wide eyes. It blinked rapidly and looked down.

"We is in your island master, and my master is you in fronts of me, sorry master was I's wrong on something master?" It whimpered in a surprisingly unsqueaky voice. She, for he decided it was a female bye its soprano-ish voice, looked completely horrified, probably nothing compared to the look on his face when she told him what he asked to know. Okay, things are getting kinda weird, he thought.

"Okay then...no you did nothing wrong... err I'm sorry, what was your name?" Sebastian asked and nearly jumped out of his skin when the little thing burst out into hysterical sobs.

"I is, you is wanting to knows master? (Sniffle) you wants to knows my n n name sirs...WAHHHhhh You is great sir! I heard of you is noble sir! But you is even betters sir master I is Saydie sir!" It said. 'great another Dobby...' Sebastian thought with a small grin.

"Ahh...Saydie, nice name, now I need to know is anyone else here?" He asked trying to calm the poor thing. It looked at him again.

"Yes master, me and the other house elves... there is the paintings and Master Slytherins' painting, but no one else like you master. No more humans." Sebastian thought on this for a while.

"Please I am Sebastian; tell the others as well, I would like you all not to call me 'master' please. And why aren't there any more humans, does that mean there were some at one time?" He pondered aloud. Again all the little thing does for a while is blink wide eyed at him, 'this could be a problem...'

"Yes master, they was here long ago but the last moved out a few human lifetimes ago. They is tired of living alone and didn't want to bring anyone else here in case theys found out whos we all was. They wanted to protect Slytherins blood."

"I told you; call me Sebastian, or if you can't, sir will do but NOT master, understood? Make sure the others know as well, also thank you for the information you've been quite helpful. Now please, I do not know my way around? And could you help me get something to eat? It has been a long day for me. Maybe you could introduce me to the other Elves later?" Sebastian said calmly and was pleased to see he had gotten through to Saydie.

"Yes mas...sirs. That would be great ideas!" she stammered and lead him off on a tour of the house, which he would later think of as a mansion and then as a castle to rival Hogwarts with its many rooms, hidden passages, magical modifications, high turrets and a sense of home.

Sebastian slowly awoke to sunlight breeching his curtains and spilling across his face and the black silk coverings the elves had brought him to use the night before. The tour was immense the castle seemed to go on forever, he was shown every part of it though and was surprised in the end to find it only three in the morning when he laid down to sleep. The elves were as good of cooks as Hogwarts, maybe better but he decided not to think on that.

He heard a silent pop in the room and looked up to see Tonique, one of the elves he met the night before, standing before him. "Yes?" he inquired.

"Sir, yous bath is ready and cloths is on the shelf in the water closet." He said a bit quietly. Sebastian gave him a large reassuring smile.

"Thank you Tonique, that's much appreciated. Thanks for informing me." He watched as a relieved smile found Toniques' face as he popped away. Sebastian got up and decided to head into the water closet. He had found that all the tubs were like pools to swim in like the prefects bathroom back at the school. He dipped into the bath and swam a few laps then settled down to wash. Finally satisfied he was clean he got out and wrapped one of many fluffy black towels around himself and went to the shelf to find the cloths they said were set out for him.

Of course what he expected was something of his own, but what he found...was not. They were fine robes of soft cotton and seemed like they were tailor made to fit him. All in black except for a red stripe around his middle of the under robe, he thought he kinda looked like his dad. He stopped that thought immediately, it wouldn't lead to any good thoughts...he sighed.

He missed them but he didn't want to risk...wait a moment, he thought, I can't put them at risk by having some Evil Dark Lord after them, because I am the Evil Dark...well, not Evil but yeah...he shook his head and chuckled at himself for being so absurd. He decided he should go back and check up with them soon. Right now he wanted to go check out the library they showed him. It was larger than three of the Dursleys houses put together. Besides, he needed to look up this new prophesy he was bound to...he sighed again truly hating the _art of divination_.

##Meanwhile##

Severus and the rest of the group searched the house up and down, they knew his magical signature, and it was all over the place. But now, he wasn't here. He seemed to have disapperated without leaving a trail, but that couldn't be done, unless it was over twenty years old, or he was pulled somewhere magically, though neither option was believable at the moment. Severus sat heavily down onto the low couch, tossed his head back and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

"You think we'll ever find him?" He asked to no one in particular, "Do you think he left of his own free will? Or..." he snapped his mouth shut he didn't think it was possible to make Sebastian do anything he didn't want to do. He let out a long weary sigh.

"You know I don't think we'll find him unless he wants to be found. And it was obviously of his own free will; otherwise he would not have set up all these wards queued to only himself." Moody rationalized, "He is a smart boy, and a very powerful one to boot, I would never underestimate what that boy could do if he set his mind to it."

The others nodded at this, Sebastian could rule the world if he wanted to. They all gathered up and went out side the wards and portkeyed home to Hogwarts to discuss the matter of the missing Sebastian Jamison Snape, as well as the likely new 'Dark Lord'.

As they all settled into the Headmasters office, no one knew of a boy who just read of his future in a book of prophesies on a remote charmed island. A boy with messy black hair, and shimmering emerald green eyes.

TBC

A/N

Hey there thanks all for having patience with me. Hope this is a good chapter. Please review they make me so happy! ï

Thanks to all my reviewers! You've all been so kind!

**Valancy and Maranda**, Moon Archer, **not-prgnant-thnk-GOD**, Mademoiselle nom de plume, **cariemnneayra**, Pure Black, **angelgothgirl**, SwingOnAStar, **Moon Lace**, Rominion, **sesshyluver03**, TammySlark, **duj**, athenakitty, **Mikee**, Lady Nicole Malfoy-Potter, **Lady Lily3**, selena123,** kiayea**, heala, **loonygrl90**, kbluesmom, **Tiamante Salazar Tameran**

Wow! So many reviewers! Your all so great thanks for taking the time!

DC


	9. News

Sebastian slowly walked through the small wizarding village. Hogsmead was always quiet this time of night. He had learned from a house elf that he will always be able to get back 'home' at the castle if he simply wished it so. He had apperated into Hogsmead earlier that day and remained disguised in his new black cloak with his hood drawn, sure he might have drawn a few looks but nothing more than that.

It was a few days since he had run away from those at Hogwarts. He hoped they wouldn't be too mad at him. Slowly he saw the large school looming in the horizon in the moonlight. It was certainly a grand sight to see with the castle looking deserted except for one light turned on in a high tower. The light of the room he knew to be the headmasters office. 'doesn't that man ever sleep?' he thought amused.

Slowly he walked up to Hogwarts grounds and through the gates. He could feel its presence all around him. Hogwarts was happy he was back again. He paused at the new feeling; it was strange and coming from the castle and her grounds. He smiled softly and continued on his way to the castle.

The doors opened just as he reached them, but no one was present to do so, as if it was of the castles will. He walked through the halls, wondering if he should go to the dungeons or the headmaster first, he decided he would save himself the trip and go to Dumbledore. So he started up the stairs to the headmasters' turret.

All the doors opened upon his arrival with no prompting. He stopped noticing after the first few. He walked silently down the halls. Ahead he saw Remus and Sirius; he smiled and stepped up his speed a bit.

"Hey! Sirius, Remus! I'm back!" He slowed when they showed no notice of him, "You guys?" He started to wonder if this was another one of his dreams. They wouldn't answer him. He was standing right next to them now.

"I don't know Sirius, we still can't find him. I'm sorry." Remus said sadly to a very distraught Sirius Black.

"You don't think he was kidnapped do you? They couldn't have taken him, and who would anyways? This 'New Dark Lord'? Oh! No! You don't think they did do you?..." Sirius rambled on. Sebastian was taken aback. Why couldn't they see him? He was here wasn't he? It wasn't just another of his dreams? It couldn't be, it was too real to be a dream. Then again, he thought, my dreams seemed pretty real. He saw Remus shake his head.

"No Sirius, I do not think so, he was too strong anyway. I believe he may have run off for a bit. I don't know why, but if he did, he is powerful enough we won't find him unless he wants us to." Remus said. Sebastian looked up thinking it was just crazy enough to work. He moved and stood before them. 'I want you to find me, I want you to find me…' he thought and continued his new mantra in his head and concentrated on the two upset men before him.

"I want you to find me!" He shouted angrily when it didn't work, but then a very shocked Remus looked up and around. 'That's right he's a werewolf, a werewolf has very good ears!' He thought.

"Remus! I'm right in front of you guys! Look at me! Remus, I'm right here!" He yelled then Sirius looked up at Remus.

"What is it Moony?" he asked, Remus looked at him for a moment thinking.

"I thought I heard… well I thought I heard Sebastian…" Sirius looked hard at him, studying him.

"Sebastian?" Then louder, "Sebastian!" Sirius yelled and Sebastian and Remus both had to plug their ears.

"Ouch Paddy, not so loud I am right in front of you." Sebastian said and to his surprise Sirius looked up right into his face, the shock present to all of them. Sebastian didn't wait any longer and threw his arms around Sirius and was happy when he felt it returned. Remus joined them and then backed up to ruffle Sebastian's already mussed hair. "I'm sorry I ran away. I don't know what I was thinking, but then I came back and none of you could see me… I didn't know what to do. I am so sorry I won't run away again." He stumbled over his words. Sirius shushed him and Sebastian quieted quickly.

"It is fine your back now. Why did you go even to begin with? And where did you go? We looked everywhere for you but found hide nor hair of you anywhere." Remus asked. Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Well, I left because I thought I was endangering you because of the new 'dark lord' but I found I was mistaken on even that, this new rising will not harm any one. And I do not know where I went but I came to ask if you all would like to come visit me there as it is my new home." He said quickly. Remus and Sirius stood there dumbfounded for a moment before Sirius asked a question Sebastian knew would come from his Godfather.

"What?" Sebastian sighed. "To exactly which part would you like to know more?" He asked. Sirius looked wide eyed at the youth then to Remus who spoke up.

"What I think he means is how do you know this new power will not hurt us, and if you don't know where you went, how can you have us go back with you; since you know not where it is?" he asked calmly. Sebastian looked them both over, 'oh well everyone will find out sooner or later I guess. Just hope they don't take it the wrong way.'

"I want you to come because I know how to get back but it is umm…hidden like. Unplottable, so I don't know where it is but I know how to get there…err, yeah any ways I know they won't hurt you because that is not their mission. I will not harm you all, or anyone. I plan to tell that to the uprisers that have been around lately." Sebastian held his breath as the other two stood staring before him. Neither moved a muscle. Sirius blinked finally.

"Sorry," He said with a slightly nervous laugh, "I thought you said that _you_ were the new…" He never finished because Sebastian stopped him with a hand and a small frown.

"Don't finish Siri. That is exactly what I said. Sorry if it disturbs the two of you. I must be on my way." He explained, his insides tearing through him to hold back the tears that were brought from his godfather and the man he thought of as an uncle. He turned away and headed down the hall to the headmasters office, a single tear escaping down his cheek. He had hoped they, at least, would understand, he'd hoped anyway. A voice brought him out of is thoughts and the sound of running feet behind him.

The voice was his fathers; he was in front of the headmaster's spiral staircase from which Severus had just descended. He looked up to see a worried and slightly relieved man before him. The blinked and looked at each other for a while as the sound of running feet grew louder.

"So…your back then? That's good. They were going crazy trying to find you, you know." Severus said a bit uncomfortably. Sebastian nodded. He could feel his insides tightening, what if his father reacted like Siri and Moony had? He didn't know what he would do if Severus was mad at him as well. He decided not to speak as he was sure his voice would crack if he tried.

The footsteps stopped right behind Sebastian. He finally looked from his fathers eyes to see Siri and Moony staring at the two. A question underlying their gazes Sebastian shook his head slightly. He knew what they were asking, 'did Severus know yet?' They both looked apprehensive for a moment.

"Sebastian, we aren't mad, and we don't hate you, you just shocked us is all. We just didn't expect _that_." Remus said softly looking into the younger mans eyes. Siri nodded his head softly from Remus' side. Sebastian sniffled. They didn't hate him. He threw himself into a fierce hug between them and when they parted he saw his fathers' confused look. He had to tell Severus, he hoped he would be as opened minded as Padfoot and Moony.

"Father, there is something you must know. But to save myself from repeating it I will tell every one together. Is that alright?" He asked softly hoping his father wouldn't be upset of his decision. Severus' gaze softened, though still confused a bit.

"That is fine by me." He said simply and headed back up to the Headmasters office, the others following after.

The meeting had gone fine. The headmaster had accepted that they were not going to tell him what it was about till everyone was there. Everyone consisted of those closest to Sebastian: he Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad-eye moody, of course Sirius, Remus, His father and Dumbledore will be there.

The meeting was set for the next day when all the others have been told. He hoped they would not stick to prejudices against him. But he wasn't nervous, no never, not him, the new Shadow Lord. He grinned at the thought and decided he liked shadow better than dark, then he sighed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**AN**

**OMG I am soooooo sorry it took so long to get this one up, plus it is kinda short  I have been really busy being in my senior year but YAY at least I am graduating this year. anyways hope you all liked this chapter remember R&R**

**Your faithful (if sometimes slow)**

**Dark Catalyst**


End file.
